Time and Again
by Javen42
Summary: SEQUEL to This Time Around: Graduating from college, the gang is set to face the real world. Some stayed together. Others parted ways. Tough times will ensue. Crossroads will occur. They now face 3 choices: stay in love, face love or fall out of love. R
1. Being With You

Chapter 1: Being With You...

"How much do you love me?" asked Haley in a playful voice as she put her arms around her boyfriend who was making himself coffee.

Nathan chuckled as he turned around and looked at Haley intently, "More than you'll ever know." Setting his steaming cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, he put his arms around Haley and gave her a long kiss.

Haley just smiled at him, "You know, I could get used to this every morning."

Nathan grinned, "Good, me too." Nathan beamed proudly at Haley. It has been seven years since he and Haley had gotten back together. Already having finished college three years ago, they found themselves with successful careers. Nathan had joined the NBA, playing for the New York Knicks. Meanwhile, Haley became a journalist for the New York Post. Since they were both based in New York, Nathan and Haley decided to buy an apartment together. Moreover, both had agreed they were not yet ready for marriage. Nevertheless, they wanted to live together so that there wouldn't be too many adjustments when they finally become husband and wife.

"So, what are your plans today?" asked Haley as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Nathan let out a sigh as he settled by the breakfast nook, "Let's see...I got practice then, I got this contract signing."

"For Victoria's Secret?" asked Haley in a joking tone as she made herself some toasts.

Nathan just grinned at her, "Unfortunately, they don't have a men's line yet. I know you'd be insanely jealous when that time comes."

Haley just laughed, "Actually Nate, I'd appreciate some free lingerie when that time comes!"

Nathan suddenly stood up and walked over to his girlfriend. Putting his arms around her waist, he whispered into her ear, "Well, I'd be getting you the ones full of lace...barely covering anything."

Haley turned to face Nathan as she gave him a sexy smile, "You do that...and I'll make you try them on!"

Nathan just chuckled, "You know, I hear men are starting to like lace nowadays."

Haley just laughed, "Is that right? Well, I know a certain NY Knicks hotshot who wouldn't mind putting them on for his girlfriend."

Nathan just smiled at Haley, "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Hales...even look stupid."

Haley gave him a warm smile, "I know. That's why I love you." With that, she leaned over to give her boyfriend another passionate kiss...

"You know, if you guys let me plan your wedding, I'll give you a 25 discount," remarked Brooke with a huge grin on her face. After college, Brooke found herself working at Bliss, one of the biggest wedding planning companies in New York.

Haley just laughed as she walked towards her friend. Clearly, Brooke saw Nathan and her kissing each other good-bye awhile ago, "Don't worry, I don't have any other wedding planner in mind."

Brooke beamed at her, "Good. At least I know I have a sure client in the near future."

Haley just nodded, "So, can you do lunch today?"

Brooke thought for awhile, "I know I just have to meet one client this morning. I don't suppose it will take so long...unless she brings along a fiancé who would happen to be can-I-stare-at-you-the-whole-day gorgeous!"

Haley just laughed, "Tell me why I would want you to do my wedding planning again?"

Brooke gave her a playfully defiant smile, "Because Ms. James, I'm the only wedding planner in New York who's sure to have no interest in Nathan Scott."

Haley smiled at her, "You know, people say he's one of the sexiest men alive this year."

Brooke gave Haley a disgusted look, "Well, I don't know about sexy...I've seen Nathan running around with nothing on when he was five, you know."

Haley's eyes widened as she laughed, "I bet that wasn't a pretty sight."

Brooke nodded, "Oh yeah, it wasn't a sexy sight too."

"Jenny, hurry up! You'll be late for school," called out Jake as he fixed his daughter's lunch box. For a father, Jake is quite the health-conscious one. Inside Jenny's lunch box were a carton of fortified hi-calcium milk, reduced fat cookies, a lean chicken breast sandwich and a bottle of no sugar added orange juice. Jake smiled with satisfaction before closing Jenny's pink lunch box.

"Daddy, what am I having for lunch?" asked Jenny as she walked in the kitchen. Now ten years old, Jenny looked more adorable than ever.

Jake smiled upon hearing his daughter's voice. "Well, you got milk, your favorite oatmeal raisin cookies, orange juice and daddy's special chicken sandwich!" he answered proudly.

Jenny looked curiously at him, "But you've never made a chicken sandwich before?"

"_Damn, this kid's a genius!"_ he thought as he gave his daughter a sly smile. "Well, I found it in this new cookbook I just got," explained Jake as held up a big cookbook entitled "Men & Meals: Putting Them Together without Burning the Kitchen Down!"

Jenny's just laughed as she read the title, "I can study how to cook if you want, daddy. I can make pot roast and pork chops with apple sauce. I can even learn to bake biscuits and chocolate cake!"

Jake looked at her daughter curiously, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Jenny looked at him with a matter-of-fact-smile, "Well, Grandma Carmen said she could teach me how to cook the next time we visit her. Plus, Mom said we'll bake some cookies too. You do know I'll be 11 soon, don't you?"

Jake just smiled, "How can I forget! Alright, we'll see if you got chef skills by then." Getting Jenny's lunch box and handing it to her, "But for now, Daddy's 'gonna do all the cooking here..." Leaning closer to Jenny, he continued in a quite serious voice, "Do I cook really bad?"

Jenny just laughed as she put her smaller arms around Jake's neck, "No daddy, you cook really good. I just wish we could do...more complicated cooking."

"And have a complicated life? Nah sweetie, it's not worth it!" Jake replied as he gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. Glancing at his watch, he ushered Jenny to the door, "Alright, we 'gotta go or you'll be late for class."

As Jake opened the front door, he was surprised to see someone standing by the doorway, "Jake, you got ESP or something? How did you know I was outside?" asked Nikki as she smiled at her ex-boyfriend.

Jake just laughed, "Actually, Jenny and I were just heading out."

Suddenly, Jenny appeared behind Jake. She smiled upon seeing Nikki, "Mom!" She gave Nikki a hug as Nikki kissed her on the forehead, "Well, hello sweetie!"

"You here for work or an appointment?" asked Jake as he closed the door behind him and Jenny.

Nikki shook her head, "Actually, I'm going to visit Boston U today. I'm thinking of taking up a business management course or something."

"Can we go shopping after school?" asked Jenny with hopeful eyes to Nikki.

Nikki just laughed, "You're 'gonna have to ask you dad about that."

As if on cue, Jenny turned to Jake with pleading eyes, "Daddy, c'mon...please!"

Jake just smiled at his ten-year old, "Finish your homework first!"

Jenny suddenly hugged her dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry dad, I'll get it done...promise!"

Nikki just laughed, "Alright, I'll pick you up here around 5. I'll just go get my hair done now." With that, Nikki kissed her daughter good-bye and waved at Jake.

"Nikki..." Jake called out to Nikki as she started to leave.

Nikki turned around and faced Jake, "Yeah?"

Jake smiled at her, "Maybe we can have dinner later...you, me and Jenny."

Nikki thought about it for awhile. "Don't you have a game or something?" she asked curiously, pointing Jake's Boston Celtic's jersey.

Jake shook his head as he smiled, "We just have this practice today. We're playing against NY Knicks next week."

Nikki nodded, "Ah...against the Scott brothers."

Jake smiled, "Yeah...still can't believe we're playing against each other now."

Nikki smiled at him, "Well, it's good to see your dreams are coming true, Jake. I'm really happy for you."

Jake gave Nikki a grateful smile as he nodded, "Thanks Nikki. It means a lot to me."

Nikki just nodded understandingly and with that, she took off.

"Hey baby, you watching me at practice today?" asked Lucas as he slid his arms around his wife's waist.

Peyton just giggled as she stacked some pancakes onto two plates before she turned around to face Lucas, "I don't know...I think I can use a little girls' day out."

Lucas played along and pouted, "You don't want a Mr. and Mrs. Scott day out?" Without warning, Lucas started to plant small kisses on Peyton's neck, "We could...go to Central Park then, we could get a horse carriage to whisk us off to dinner...and then, we'll go back here...have some champagne and chocolate truffles...then jacuzzi..."

Peyton just laughed as she lifted Lucas' face to hers and stroked his hair, "And what about Kyle?"

Lucas suddenly grinned, "Well, the thing is...mom just called and she said she's coming over today. She wants to spend some time with her grandson so I said sure. That okay? I mean, I thought we could use some time alone too."

Peyton nodded as she gave Lucas a long kiss, "Great, looks like we're having a Mr. and Mrs. Scott day out after all." She suddenly put her arms around Lucas' neck and hugged him tight. "I love you..." she whispered into his ear. Peyton couldn't help but smile as she realized how lucky she is. Lucas proposed to Peyton during their graduation celebration dinner in front of their friends and family. Peyton loved Lucas so much and she knew she wanted to be nothing but be with him for the rest of her life. The moment Lucas got down on his knees and held out the ring to her, tears of joy started to form in her eyes. She exclaimed "yes" to him immediately and Lucas stood up with a huge grin on his face as he kissed her.

"I thought the best day of my life was when you proposed to me. But now, I think the best is yet to come!" she remarked as she looked at Lucas who was smiling at her.

Lucas held her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Well, Mrs. Scott...you're right, the best is yet to come and tonight...you'll see why."

Peyton just giggled as she gave Lucas a quick kiss, "I feel like the happiest woman alive!"

Lucas smiled, "I feel like the luckiest man in the universe."

"Miss Drake, you have a 2 pm meeting with Mr. Fletcher today. His secretary wants to confirm that with you. Should I say that you'll be there?" asked the secretary as she covered the phone with her hand.

Maria sighed as she gave Julia, her very devoted secretary, a sly smile, "Yes, I'll be there. Just advise them that I might run a little late since I'll be coming off from another meeting."

Julia nodded as she put the phone back near her ears, "Yes, Miss Drake will be meeting Mr. Fletcher around 2 pm. Please advise him that she might be a little late, though. She's coming off from another meeting....Great, bye." Julia closed the phone's flip and put it next to her. She started going through her memo, which contained all of Maria's agenda for the day.

Maria looked out from limousine. "New York has always been for people who want adrenaline rush..." she remarked as she watched people outside rushing off to different directions.

Julia smiled as she nodded, "Indeed, it is." Julia felt like she had been working for the Drake family her whole life. She wasn't complaining though. Maria and her father had treated her well all these years. She especially enjoyed being Maria's secretary. She gets to come along to all her trips and a lot of her gatherings. Julia never found it difficult to work for her boss. Maria has always given her a lot of respect. This is probably because ever since she was a little girl, Maria's father had always taught her to learn to respect everyone no matter how poor or rich they may be.

At that moment, Maria took her wallet from her bag and pulled a picture out. It was of her and a man she loves very much. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing Ethan's face. Julia even noticed that her face was turning quite pink. "You know Julia, I think I've had enough of the adrenaline pumping life for now...I want to slow down a bit," she commented as she continued to look at Ethan's picture.

_A/N: This is the start of my "This Time Around" Sequel. Once again, I hope you enjoy reading it. I look forward to reading reviews from everyone! Thanks! _


	2. Never Thought

Chapter 2: Never Thought...

"What did Peyton feed you this morning, man? You've been grinning all day," remarked Nathan as he and his older brother played a little one-on-one.

Lucas just laughed, "Nothing man. I'm just enjoying married life, that's all!"

Nathan laughed himself, "You know, they say marriage is in a state of bliss for the first couple of months. Then, it rears its ugly head soon after."

Lucas just smiled as he shrugged, "No ugly head here, just a wife I'm completely in love with."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. How's Kyle by the way?"

"He's a good boy. I love him. Oh yeah, Mom just came by this morning. She wants to spend some time with her grandson," answered Lucas as he made another three-point shot.

Nathan ran after the ball and passed it back to Lucas who remained standing by the three-point area, "That's good. I guess you and Peyt have some time alone."

Lucas smiled as he turned to his brother, "Yeah, I made some plans for the two of us tonight."

Nathan looked at him quite surprised, "I guess Scott's always know how to make their women feel special, huh?"

Lucas nodded as he laughed, "Looks like I'm living up to my Scott name after all."

"Hey Luke, Nate!" a man called out as he approached them.

Lucas turned around and smiled, "Hey Jonah, what's up?" Jonah Simmons is Nathan and Lucas' manager. So far, the guys could not be more pleased with the work he's been doing for them. Jonah has managed to get them some of the most high-paying endorsements. He has also been a key factor in giving both men a much needed publicity back when they were still rookies in the NBA.

Nathan studied Jonah from afar. _"I can't believe I actually listen to this guy,"_ he remarked to himself as he watched Jonah make his way to them. As he did, he received high-fives from the rest of the guys on the team. "There he is, 'The Eye'," muttered Nathan as he watched their manager walk towards them. Jonah got the said nickname since he's always been known to spot the most promising players even before they set foot in the NBA Draft. Indeed, he has an honorable reputation among the NBA community. For one, he is good friends with most of the team owners and managers. He's usually seen hanging out with the big men of NBA. Aside from that, he is also known to be able to obtain the kind of endorsement contracts any player would die to be signed to.

"So, please tell me you're both available tonight," began Jonah as he approached Nathan and Lucas. "There's a cocktail party at Liberty. A lot of the advertising scouts will be there. I can get you both bigger endorsement contracts than the ones you already have," explained Jonah with gleam on his eyes.

Lucas just laughed, "Well, that sounds promising Jonah, but I've already made other plans for tonight."

"C'mon Luke, what could be more important than this?" asked Jonah curiously to one of his towering clients.

Lucas leans toward his 5'1 manager to answer, "Um, my wife. I planned a romantic evening for us tonight so I really can't come. Well, maybe we can drop by."

Nathan scoffed at Lucas upon hearing his brother's explanation, "Drop by? Knowing you and Peyton...the moment you guys get it on, you forget everything!"

"Hey man, it's not like you and Haley don't end up doing the same thing," Lucas shot back as he laughed.

Jonah just shaked his head in disbelief, "You two are unbelievable!"

"When you have a girlfriend, Jonah, you'll understand," said Nathan as he grinned at their manager.

"Speaking of significant others, maybe you should do something for yourself tonight...for a change," suggested Lucas with a devilish grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jonah curiously.

"Instead of fixing us up with endorsement deals, why don't you try fixing yourself up with one of the fine women in the party? Hey, I bet the cheerleaders would be there too. Don't you like...what's her name?" asked Nathan as he turned to his brother.

"Rebecca," answered Lucas knowingly. He turned to Jonah and poked him lightly on the arm, "C'mon man, maybe you can finally ask Rebecca out tonight."

Jonah sighed, "I don't know...I think she's not interested in me. I'm not her type."

"What's her type then?" asked Nathan.

"She likes guys on jerseys, not ones wearing a suit and tie," replied Jonah sadly.

"But she does talk to you an awful lot. I've seen her approach you on court during our games," remarked Lucas who was starting to get puzzled.

"She does talk to me alright. But, she keeps asking me about the players on this team...who's available, who's taken, who's about to get divorced," answered Jonah miserably.

"Then, forget about her. Find someone else. How about you join the dating circuit tonight?" suggested Nathan.

"You make it sound like I won't be able to play the role of your manager tonight. Does this mean that you're not going too?" asked Jonah worriedly to Nathan.

Nathan just laughed, "Relax man, I'll be there. I might take Haley along as well." Nathan couldn't help but smile at the thought of his girlfriend.

"Based on our latest reports, it seems that putting up a manufacturing facility in Eastern Europe would prove to be highly cost-effective," proposed Eric Ames at the corporate meeting of Lane Industries that afternoon.

Ethan nodded at his adviser as he gave the proposal a thought, "Eastern Europe...I was hoping we could build our new plant somewhere here in the United States."

"Ethan, we looked into that possibility as well. When we computed the cost, however, we learned that it would be cheaper for us to use Eastern European labor," answered Claudia Lane, Ethan's business associate and first cousin.

Ethan shrugged, "I supposed we can try putting up a plant say...in Hungary or Scotland. I'm just concerned about the people's knowledge there in handling our operations."

Eric Ames raised his hand to speak, "Well, Mr. Lane, sir, I can confidently say that our training programs have never failed us in preparing our work force for our operations."

Ethan smiled at the remark. _"Thank you for thinking of everything, Gramps, "_he said to himself as he caught sight of his late grandfather's picture, hanging by their office walls. Ever since he was a young boy, he has always admired his grandfather. His grandmother called him the ideal husband, a true family man who has also managed to found one of the most successful family companies known today. Ethan's father soon took the chairman position and expanded the company even more. Now, the chairmanship has been passed on to Ethan who is taking the role with a great sense of responsibility. Determined to expand the company even more, he is constantly looking for new markets and new areas, which can serve as a venue for cost-effective production.

"So Ethan, what do you think?" asked Claudia, interrupting Ethan's thoughts.

"Uh...," Ethan began rather startled. "I think..." Ethan was about to continue when he heard a beep from the intercom.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr. Lane, but Ms. Santino is here to see you," said Anna, Ethan's secretary.

Ethan grinned upon hearing Maria's name, "Please tell her to come in, Anna. Thank you." Turning to the members of the board, he smiled at them, "I think that I would give you my decision by tomorrow. I just want to study the feasibility of this proposal further."

The members of the board nodded as they collected their papers and left the room. Just as soon as the door opened, Maria walked in with a nervous smile on her face, "I should have known you were having a meeting. I didn't interrupt anything, I hope."

Claudia smiled upon seeing Maria, "Not at all, Maria. Ethan can't make up his mind anyway." Turning to her cousin, "Isn't it rather too early to be having wedding jitters, cuz?"

Ethan just smiled at his cousin,"Who said anything about wedding jitters?"

Maria just laughed as she approached Ethan and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's alright, baby, I think having wedding jitters is sweet!" she whispered into his ear.

Ethan laughed as he faced his fiancé, "In that case, I do have wedding jitters!" Ethan pulled Maria closer. She ended up sitting on his lap as they shared a long, passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Claudia was still in the room. She just smiled as she saw how happy her cousin is. "Um...I'm just 'gonna go. I'll see you both around, "she muttered as she hurriedly stepped out to give the couple some privacy.

As soon as they pulled away from the kiss, both just giggled. "Claudia must think we've gone crazy!" remarked Maria as she played with Ethan's hair.

Ethan grinned as he held up Maria's hand, which proudly showed their engagement ring, "I think this says how crazily in love I am about you."

Maria smiled at her fiancé, "You know, I've been thinking about our wedding lately."

"Me too, I thought we'll do whatever you like," suggested Ethan.

Maria's eyes lit up, "Really? Oh Ethan, you are just so sweet!"

Ethan just laughed as he held her hand, "I know it would make you happy."

"Then you don't mind if we have our wedding here, in New York?" asked Maria with hopeful eyes.

Ethan's face suddenly looked puzzled, "I thought you wanted to do it in our ranch."

Maria sighed as she let her head rest on Ethan's shoulder, "Well...I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and...I really think it would be best to have the wedding where I'm from. I mean, I grew up here, Ethan...it would really mean a lot to me if we get married here. Besides, we did meet in Central Park for the first time." Ethan smiled upon remembering that fateful day when they were both just four years old. Their families ran into each other while strolling onto Central Park. While the parents chatted among themselves, Ethan and Maria were left to play with each other. That day, they developed a close bond. At that time, they never expected that their relationship would ever escalate to an intimate level. Nevertheless, both Ethan and Maria knew they would be perfect for each other the moment their paths crossed once again.

Ethan nodded as he gave Maria a quick kiss, "If that makes you happy, a New York wedding it is!"

Maria smiled with delight as she put her arms around Ethan's neck and gave him another passionate kiss, "Oh...I love you!"

Ethan was happy upon seeing Maria satisfied, "So, can we now talk about lunch? I just have to finish a few things and we can go. Where do you want to eat?"

At the sound of lunch, the happiness on Maria's face vanished, "Oh...Ethan, I'm afraid I can't join you for lunch today. I'm actually running late for a meeting. Maybe we can just meet up for dinner?"

Ethan sighed with disappointment, "Sure baby, I'll see you tonight."

Maria nodded as she quickly kissed him on the cheek before standing up from his lap, "Okay baby, I'll see you later then." With that, she straightened her skirt and walked out of the office. As she passed by the doorway, she suddenly stuck her head out to Ethan, "Oh, I know this really good wedding planning agency here in NY. I'm sure they can help us."

Ethan nodded with a smile, "Great, maybe we could meet with them together one of these days."

Maria nodded, "That would be wonderful. You know Ethan, you're making me fall in love with you even more." Ethan just laughed as Maria winked at him before she left.

Brooke hurriedly rushed into the office as she stepped out of the elevator. Liz, her secretary caught up with her as she made her way to her office, "Oh Ms. Davis, your 10 'o clock is already waiting for you in your office."

Brooke sighed as she kept walking, "Just great. How does she look like?"

Liz looked at her confused, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Brooke turned to her impatiently, "I said how does she look like, Liz? Is she in her 20's, 30's...50's, oh God forbid!"

Liz suddenly got startled as she flipped open the folder she was holding, "Um...she's 24, ma'am."

"Young...fresh," commented Brooke as she kept walking.

"She has recently started her own clothing line," continued Liz as she read the file.

Brooke suddenly grinned, "Fashion icon...chic...sassy...I'm thinking wedding right in the heart of New York City. We can have the reception at a really trendy bar, a fun and flirtatious evening!"

Liz smiled in admiration to her boss. Brooke has a way of getting things done. It's what Kate, Bliss' owner, likes about her. Liz tried her best to keep up with Brooke as they made their way to her office, "Oh by the way, Ms. Davis, the woman's name is Ci-"

"Cindy?" Brooke remarked with surprise as she stopped dead on her tracks right in front of her office and recognized the woman who was seated beside her desk.

Cindy turned around and looked just as surprised to see Brooke, "Well...well, Brooke Davis, I didn't expect you would be planning our wedding, Nick and I."

Brooke just smiled, "I didn't expect you'd be my 10 o' clock."

Cindy laughed coldly, "Late as usual and you don't even bother to apologize. You still suck at apologies, Brooke. You know, you should really improve on that."

Brooke just took a deep breath as she forced another smile. "Liz..." she called out as she began, "Can you give this woman here a cup of coffee while I go over to Kate?" Before she left, Brooke turned to Cindy with a haughty smile as she continued to give Liz instructions, "Oh Liz, double the packets of sugar on that java, it would take a lot to rid of the bitterness this woman has brought to my office." With that, she stepped out hurriedly. "I've got to find Kate," she muttered under her breath as she made her way to her boss' posh city view office.

Knocking before opening the door, Brooke stepped in. "Kate, I'm on a crisis!" she remarked in a panic as she sat in front of Kate's desk.

Kate just laughed as she looked up from the wedding magazine that she was reading, "Calm down, Brooke. You're not fat!"

Brooke just rolled her eyes, "It's not that...it's worse!"

Kate just smiled as she leaned towards one of her more promising wedding planners, "Alright, who is he and when did you screw him up?"

Brooke took a deep breath before she replied, "He's my new client's fiancé and she caught us making out in his car after a basketball game!"

Kate just stared at her surprised, "Oh my, this is a crisis!"

"I really don't think Cindy has forgiven me yet, although it's already been like...8 years," Brooke added with a slight hint of disgust.

Kate suddenly found herself giggling, "Well, was he good?"

Brooke shrugged, "He's alright, but I've had better."

Kate just laughed as she rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievable! Well, then I guess you don't mind just being professional and going on with this wedding."

Brooke looked at Kate with pleading eyes, "No, I don't think so...that woman is really cold on me, Kate. Weddings are supposed to be romantic, intimate... warm. I just can't plan a wedding with an ogre bride-to-be!"

Kate laughed upon hearing Brooke's explanation, "Then what do you want me to do, Brooke?"

"Can you pass Cindy on to someone else?" asked Brooke with hopeful eyes.

"You do know that you're only one wedding short for your promotion eligibility. Are you sure you don't want to just entertain this...ogre?" asked Kate intently.

Brooke sighed as she shook her head vigorously, "Not even if I'm offered a Vogue cover!" Brooke thought for awhile before she continued, "Well, I'll make you a deal. Give Cindy to someone else and I'll entertain the next needing-a-planner-bride-to-be, no matter who it is."

Suddenly the phone rang. It was Kate's direct line and she immediately picked it up, "Hello...oh hi...you're engaged, I don't believe this! Kate suddenly looked knowingly at Brooke, "Well, I know just the perfect wedding planner for you. I'll give you one my best!"

Brooke smiled as she mouthed out a "thank you" to Kate. Suddenly, she felt like all her troubles have been lifted up from her. _"There's no such thing as double jeopardy in weddings, is there?"_ she asked herself as she remained seated in front of Kate.

When Haley arrived at her desk, she frowned at what she saw. "Oh, this is going to be a long day!" she muttered under her breath as she stared at the huge stack of paper on her desk. She was doing some research for a story she's working on. Apparently, she's only managed to collect reading material and was yet to get started on reading all of them. Instinctively, she picked up the phone for a quick call. As she heard someone pick up on the other line, she greeted, "Hey, it's me."

Brooke's voice seemed really happy as she answered, "Oh hey Haley, looks like I can do lunch today after all!"

Haley managed to give a sly laugh as she frowned at the paper pile on her desk, "Well, looks like I can't. Maybe another time?"

Brooke's voice was suddenly full of concern, "Having a tough day at work?"

Haley found herself nodding, "Yeah, I got a deadline to meet so I think I'll be stuck here the whole day."

"Alright well, let's do something when you're done slaving off your desk. Oh FYI, Cindy was my 10 o' clock," Brooke said with a giggle.

Haley eye's suddenly widened in shock, "As in Cindy...Nick's Cindy?"

"Uhuh...don't worry, I kicked her out of my clientele list. I told Kate I don't do weddings for ogres!" Brooke explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Haley suddenly burst into laughter, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who made out with someone else's boyfriend so, that would make you the ogre!"

Brooke just laughed, "Oh...please! In fact, I was doing Nick a favor...letting him have a taste of what he's missing."

At this point, Haley just rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Right? You know Cindy can be a war freak. I sure hope you didn't tell her that straight in the face."

"Of course not, I'll make sure I'm holding a baseball bat or a gun first!" answered Brooke confidently.

Haley just nodded, "Well alright...you go have a blast playing with people's wedding fancies while I get some boring work done."

"Alright Hales, see you when I see you!" answered Brooke as she hang up.

Haley couldn't help but smile as she put the phone down and started to reach out for some of her research materials. "Hales, I got an exclusive for you," said a familiar voice who suddenly appeared by her desk.

Haley looked up and smiled. It was her editor Dave who was giving her a familiar knowing smile. "What's up, Dave? Is this 'gonna be worth my time?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned on her chair.

Dave just laughed, "Well for starters, I'm sending you to Paris."

Haley's eyes widened with excitement as she leaned closer to Dave, "Are you serious? Coz' if this is just a joke, Dave, I'm not sure if I ever want to listen to anything you say."

Dave nodded as he grinned, "No Haley, I'm not making anything up. You're going to Paris. I need you to do a runway report."

Haley just looked at him puzzled, "Wait, you want me to do...."

"A fashion report, Ms. James!" Dave said as he continued Haley's sentence.

Haley was really taken by surprise, "But I don't do fashion reports."

"Well, you do now. There's this young upcoming designer who will be making a debut on the runway and his PR agency asked for you," explained Dave.

Haley shook her head in disbelief, "Why would someone want a fashion report from me?"

"Perhaps, they want a...fresh perspective," suggested Dave.

Haley just sighed as she nodded, "Alright, then I guess I'm off to Paris."

Dave let out a sigh of relief upon hearing Haley's decision, "Great, you better start packing up then."

Haley suddenly looked up with a puzzled face, "What do you mean?"

Dave just grinned as he handed Haley her plane ticket, "Your plane leaves tonight. Oh if you have time, can you grab me a box of éclairs? Have fun, Hales!" With that, Dave waved good-bye and headed back into his office.

Haley let out a sigh as she checked out her plane ticket. "Well, at least I'm flying first class," she remarked to herself.

Suddenly, the phone on Haley's desk rang. She immediately picked it up, "Hello?"

"Remember your red strappy dress? Put it on tonight," greeted a husky voice from the other end of the line.

Haley's eye's widened in puzzlement, "Nate, what's going on?"

Haley could hear Nathan chuckling a little, "Well, there's this cocktail party tonight for the team and I want to show off my girlfriend. Not that you already look stunning as you are, but that red dress makes you look even more...special."

Haley just laughed, "Hmm...special, right! Well, as much as I want to make you a proud boyfriend tonight, I also have an editor who'll be expecting a praiseworthy fashion report."

"You've got a fashion show to cover tonight?" asked Nathan curiously.

"Umm...yeah, I do. It's this designer who's new in the fashion scene," explained Haley as she looked over the press release that a co-writer just handed to her on the designer.

"Oh...well, maybe we can go there together and then, we'll go to the party afterwards," suggested Nathan with a hopeful voice.

"Well..." Haley sighed before she continued, "That would be great...if I weren't going to be about a thousand miles away. Nathan, I'm flying off to Paris tonight."

"Tonight? Well, I sure didn't see this coming," Nathan's voice was clearly full of disappointment and this made Haley feel really bad.

"Nate, I promise I'll make it up to you. I just have to do this. It's my job," Haley said as she desperately tried to explain. There was silence on the other end of the line. All Haley could hear was Nathan sighing with disappointment. After some time, Haley couldn't take it anymore, "Nathan, are you okay?"

Finally, Nathan spoke up, "Um...yeah, guess I'll just hang out with Jonah then."

Haley suddenly had a puzzled expression on his face, "Where's Lucas?"

Nathan let out another sigh before he answered, "Lucas is not coming tonight. He planned something special for him and Peyton."

Haley felt her heart sinking upon realizing how bad Nathan must be feeling at that very moment, "Nate, I promise I'll make it up to you. Look...just go to the party and have fun."

Nathan managed to give a sly laugh, "I don't know if that's possible. I guess, I'll just work on getting some more endorsement deals. I'll miss you, Hales. Uhh...listen, I 'gotta go, love you!" With that, Nathan immediately hanged up before Haley could say anything.

Haley just stared at the phone. "I love you too," she muttered under her breath.

"Mrs. Scott, you've been getting great reviews from the press," greeted Rachel as Peyton walked into her gallery.

Peyton smiled with satisfaction as she took off her coat and looked around her exhibit, "Thanks Rachel. You know at some point, I didn't think anyone will like it."

Rachel just smiled at her boss, "Well, they love your style ma'am. They say it's so fresh. They've never seen any work like it."

Peyton smiled gratefully at her as she made her way to her desk, "Well, that's good to hear." As she reached her desk, she saw a light blinking on her voice mail. She couldn't help but grin upon seeing it. She had a good idea who the message was from. She turned to Rachel and gave her a familiar look, the one that meant she needs some privacy. Rachel immediately understood Peyton and just smiled at her as she started to leave, "Um, I'll just grab some coffee."

Not wanting to wait any longer, she immediately hit a button to check her message for the morning. The voice on the device said, "You have 1 new voice mail, received 9:45 today." Then, a familiar voice greeted her from the voice mail, "Hi baby, it's me. I miss you...I know we've only been a couple of hours apart but, I miss you Peyton. I love you! I knew you wouldn't be at work yet so I thought I'd talk to your voice mail. Oh yeah, don't forget our plans tonight...you do know I was serious about what I said this morning, right? Damn, I feel like we've just gotten married! I'll pick you up after practice. I promise baby, we're 'gonna have the time of our lives. Can't wait till later. I love you again!"

Peyton just stood in front of the voice mail, smiling as she stared at it. "Am I the luckiest woman in New York or what? "she muttered under her breath.

_A/N: I would like to thank everyone who gave me reviews for chapter one. It really means a lot to me! To oth/o.c.fan213, the final chapters of This Time Around should give you a good picture of what had happened to Brooke and Jake & where they're at in this story. Also, thank you so much for taking interest in this story. I really hope you all keep your reviews coming. It inspires me to keep going with this sequel. Thanks again!_


	3. Pure Bliss

Chapter 3: Pure Bliss

As night drew near, everyone was getting ready to go somewhere. Nathan stood in front of a full length mirror in the bedroom that he and Haley shared. He just stared at himself for quite some time "Not bad, Nate...still, you don't have a date!" he muttered as he studied his well-shaped form with a dismayed sigh. He decided he was going to treat the night just like any normal night. He would wear one of his Ralph Lauren shirts, a pair of baggy jeans, rubber shoes and a cap. After all, he wasn't in any party mood especially that he wasn't going to be with the company he would have wanted.

Suddenly, the phone by his bedside rang. He ran towards it, expecting to hear a voice he has wanted to hear again all day. "Hales?" he quickly asked as he answered the phone.

"She's not coming tonight, is she?" answered a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

Nathan sighed heavily before he spoke up again, "Yeah...she's off to Paris."

"Sorry to hear that, bro," said Lucas. It was all he could manage to say since he was starting to feel bad about the thought of Nathan being rather, by himself at the party that night. Not that Nathan was going to be a loner. Since Nathan and Lucas joined the New York Knicks, their teammates have taken quite an interest in both of them. Something about star-player-brothers on the same team simply fascinated them along with a lot of NBA enthusiasts. When he arrives at the party tonight, Nathan was sure that he would be caught up with one of the social circles there without even having to strike a conversation. Still, Nathan has never been much thrilled about hanging out with anyone else but his brother. Lucas was the only one who really knew him. He was the only teammate he could really count on and confide in. Aside from that, they both shared the feeling of being famous enough to be annoyed by it. Not that they were complaining about being in the limelight. They were just both determined to keep their private lives private.

Nathan tried to pretend that everything was going to be okay with him, "So, you've got big plans tonight, huh?"

Lucas just chuckled, "Yeah, I feel like we're going on a second honeymoon or something."

Nathan laughed, "Well, you better make sure your mom wouldn't be walking in on you two all of a sudden. Lock your doors man, that's all I'm saying."

Lucas suddenly burst into laughter, "Got it. Just make sure you don't walk in on us. Hey, call me if you 'wanna go out for a drink or something."

Nathan smiled gratefully, "Nah, I'll leave you two alone. I guess I'll just play Jonah's cupid tonight."

Lucas nodded understandingly, "Yeah, that man could use some help in the dating department."

Nathan just laughed, "If we don't do anything about it, his case would be hopeless."

Lucas found himself laughing too, "Oh yeah, do you know when Hales is coming back from Paris?"

Nathan just shrugged as he answered, "I don't really think she knows how long she'll be staying there herself."

Lucas sighed, "Oh well, at least we know she's coming back. Take it easy bro, check back with you later."

Nathan suddenly laughed, "Talk to you tomorrow man. I know you and Peyton will be busy tonight."

Lucas let out a knowing chuckle, "Whatever you say, man. Hey, you know where to reach me if you need anything. See you at practice."

Nathan nodded, "I'll be alright man. See 'ya." With that, he hung up. As he remained seated on the edge of his bed, he found himself staring at his reflection on the mirror again. Nathan let out a sly smile, "Guess it's just me...and me."

"Who were you talking to, baby?" asked Peyton as she put her arms around Lucas' waist from behind.

Lucas turned his head toward Peyton, "Just checked on Nathan. He's going alone to that party tonight, you know? Haley's going off to Paris."

Peyton was quite surprised, "Whoa, what's up with Haley?"

Lucas just shook his head, "I'm not quite sure. She told me something about a fashion show."

Peyton's eyes widened even more, a smile escaped from her lips, "Haley covering a fashion show? Now, that's something you don't hear everyday."

Lucas laughed as he understood Peyton's bewilderment, "I know. I bet she wouldn't be taking this assignment if she can have things her way."

"We all feel that way once in awhile," Peyton remarked as she ran a hand on Lucas' face.

Lucas nodded. He suddenly turned around and pulled Peyton closer to him, "I know...like the way I feel when I'm out practicing. I keep wishing I was with you instead." With that, he drew Peyton's lips to his for a kiss.

Peyton just giggled once they pulled away. "You know, we won't make it to our reservation if we keep doing this."

Lucas just chuckled, "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry."

Peyton grinned knowingly at her husband, "Well, dinner can wait." With that, she pulled Lucas closer to her. This time, their kiss was more intense, showing how much they had both yearned for that very moment when they would reminisce the past, cherish the present and long for the future...

Brooke let a smile creep onto the corners of her mouth as she fixed her desk. Her day may have started quite a mess, but her luck turned around later on. Proudly, she tossed her file of Cindy and Nick into the nearby trash can. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on her door. Apparently, Kate has been watching her for quite some time, "I've never seen a wedding planner so happy after losing a client."

Brooke just laughed as she ushered Kate to come in, "Don't get me wrong Kate, I love my job. I love planning weddings, but planning Cindy's...perhaps in another lifetime."

Kate nodded as she laughed herself, "Well, I asked Tanya to take them. I hope you don't mind."

Brooke just nodded as she popped open a bottle of champagne and poured it among two glasses. She handed one to Kate who gratefully accepted it, "Not at all. In fact, let's drink to that...to not having to deal with the..."

"Ogre!" Brooke and Kate said in unison as they clicked their glasses. The women both laughed hysterically that the night shift janitor just looked bewildered upon seeing them.

After awhile, they both settled down. "What are you doing tonight?" asked Kate before she took another sip of her champagne.

Brooke just shook her head, "No plans, actually. Last time I checked, Peyton's out on a date with Luke, Nathan's off to a cocktail party...boring and Haley's off to Paris."

Kate just nodded, "In that case, why don't we go out for tapas while I give you an idea about your new client."

Brooke nodded approvingly with Kate's suggestion, "Sounds like a plan. Give me the fine point's first, minor details...we can discuss that as we go along."

Kate smiled understandingly, "Now, that's the kind of wedding planner my office needs! Oh, my friend and her fiancé are 'gonna love you!"

Brooke smiled at her knowingly, "I'll be the wedding planner they'll never forget."

"Daddy, can I get a salad?" asked Jenny sweetly as they settled into a trendy Boston café.

Jake just smiled at his daughter approvingly as he nodded, "Sure, what kind of salad do you want?"

Jenny thought for a moment before she answered, "Whatever mom wants."

Nikki just laughed upon hearing Jenny. She turned to Jake with a knowing look, "How about a cobb salad with some bleu cheese dressing?" Jake just smiled as he found himself remembering some old times. Back when they were still dating, he and Nikki used to order a cobb salad with bleu cheese dressing whenever they didn't really find anything they like on the menu. That night, it was not a case of not finding anything good. It was simply about sharing something they both love to their daughter.

"Can we also get pizza?" asked Jenny, interrupting Jake from his thoughts.

Jake nodded, "Uh sure, honey. We'll get a nice big pepperoni one."

Soon, a server appeared by their table, "Hi, what can I get you guys tonight?"

Jake turned to the server, "Can we get a big cobb salad with bleu cheese dressing and a big pepperoni pizza please?"

The server nodded, "Alright and what would you want to drink?" The server turned to them one by one, starting with Jenny, "Can I get a Coke, please?" Turning to Jake, "I'll have the same thing." Finally, the server turned to Nikki. "Um, I'll have an extra thick vanilla milk shake," Nikki answered as she winked at Jake. Jake just laughed, leaving Jenny pretty clueless. Nevertheless, Jenny was having a great time, seeing her parents together.

"You still doing the dessert thing, huh?" remarked Jake as the waiter turned away.

Nikki smiled as she nodded, "I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides, I've always enjoyed mixing the sweet with the savory."

There was a moment of silence among them for awhile as the server came back and set their drinks on the table. Suddenly, Jenny spoke up, "Hey dad, how did you and mom meet?"

Jake looked at Nikki before answering, "Well, your mom and I used to go to the same school. I was already playing for the basketball team then and she...well, she..." Jake was having a hard time searching for the right words to say and Nikki sensed it.

"I was no cheerleader, "Nikki spoke up as she tried to help Jake.

Jake just smiled at her, "Right, your mom never ever wanted to wear those short skirts and walk around with pom-poms. She was really this girl who had her own world. She never joined any school organizations. She just hanged out with friends who are not even from campus. At that time, she really seemed mysterious and...I was drawn to her."

Nikki smiled as she nodded. Taking her cue from Jake, she continued, "I was just passing by the court when your dad suddenly walked up to me. I had no idea who he was, believe it or not."

Jenny's eye's widened with surprise, "But I thought daddy was a basketball star? How can you not know him?"

Jake laughed upon hearing his daughter's question, "Like I said, your mom was in her own world...until it collided with mine."

"At first, I didn't really mind him," Nikki began as she explained. She took a sip from her tall glass of milkshake before she continued, "Your dad was a typical jock, cocky and cute."

Jake burst into laughter before he took a sip from his soda, "Yeah, but I wouldn't lay off her. I kept following her wherever she went. I even took the same classes she was on."

Nikki nodded with a laugh as she remembered those times, "Oh yeah, I even threw a book at you when I accused you of stalking me!"

Jenny burst into laughter herself as she continued to listen to her parent's story, "So when did you realize he wasn't so bad, mom?"

Nikki gave Jake a sideways glance before she started to speak, "Well, as your dad said, he kept following me to class, trying to get me to talk to him. All those times, I never gave him a chance. I really thought he was just an egoistic jerk. Then, one day, he showed up outside my classroom just like he did in all the other days before that. Only this time, he gave me a huge piece of sunflower."

Jake chuckled as he found himself going back to that fateful day in his mind, "What happened next completely took her by surprise."

Jenny became even more intrigued, "C'mon mom, what happened next? Did you take the flower?"

Nikki couldn't help but smile as she continued, "I did take the sunflower from him. I was about to thank him when he said I could use a sunflower every now and then to brighten up my gloomy self."

Jenny burst into laughter as she looked at her dad in disbelief, "Dad, you said that to mom?"

Jake nodded as he burst into laughter himself, "Well, she had it coming...she was always giving me a hard time. I had to settle the score somehow."

Jenny nodded as if she understood exactly what her father meant. Nevertheless, she remained eager to hear the rest of the story, "And then what happened next?"

Nikki continued once more, "After your dad told me I was a gloomy person, I didn't know whether to still thank him or to shove the flower down his throat. So, I just kept hitting him playfully with it. He suddenly grabbed me closer and..."

"I kissed her," Jake continued as he glanced at Nikki with a smile on her face.

Jenny just sighed as she let her head rest on the table. She believed that she had just listened to the greatest love story ever told. For her, learning how her parents' lives became intertwined is a remarkable saga that is yet to come to an end. At that very moment, she surely felt that their story would be meeting a happy ending after all.

Nathan just stood still and looked around as he took another sip of his champagne. That's all that he has been doing ever since he arrived. He was in no mood to socialize and his teammates noticed that. Whenever they would ask him to join in, he'd go over and hang with them for a little while. It didn't take long though, for him to move away from them, inch by inch. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could tell it wasn't Haley's. For one, the touch was heavy, uncharacteristic of Haley's delicate hands. "Hey Nate, you liking tonight so far?" asked the man who just came up from behind him.

Nathan just shrugged as he turned around with a sly smile, "Hey Jonah, um...yeah, thanks for the new hook-ups. You know, Lucas is 'gonna be happy about these new endorsement deals."

Jonah smiled satisfyingly, "Well, you two have been making my job quite easier these days. My friends, they only say one thing whenever they approach me now, "Jonah, can we have the Scott brothers do this and that?" Isn't that incredible?"

Nathan just laughed, "You mean insane! Quite frankly, Lucas and I are wondering why there's quite too much hype surrounding the two of us, playing for the same team."

Jonah nodded in agreement, "You know Nathan, it's not everyday that NBA gets to have two brothers as their basketball superstars in just one team. You guys are like the Mary Kate & Ashley of NBA!"

Nathan smiled as he nodded. Somehow, he understood what his manager meant, "Well, I don't know, Jonah. I mean all that Lucas and I have are basketball careers and two dedicated women in our lives. Those twins already have a million dollar empire. Hell, they can afford to retire anytime they please!"

Jonah looked impressively at Nathan. Ever since he met the Scott brothers for the first time, he knew they weren't going to be a pain in the ass. They weren't cocky at all, considering they were star players of Anne Dale U. They both said they wanted to play in the NBA simply because it lets them keep playing basketball all they want without worrying about having to find another job. Nothing appeals to them more than the idea of being in the basketball court and playing the one game they have come to love since their childhood years. Although unnecessary, Jonah still felt the need to say something, "Give it some time and you'll be worth much more than you already are now. Just remember Nathan, keep working hard and don't let anything get to your head...just like now."

Nathan just nodded as he smiled gratefully at Jonah. Suddenly, he felt a delicate touch on his shoulder. It wasn't long before he felt someone breathing down the side of his neck, "Hey, miss me?"

Nathan turned around with a grin as he immediately recognized the voice, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be gone by now?"

Haley just grinned as she wrapped her arms around Nathan, "I couldn't just take off without seeing you." Jonah realized their need to have some time to themselves and quickly left. Without wasting another second, she immediately leaned toward her boyfriend for a kiss, which Nathan accepted very appreciatively. After the kiss, Haley just giggled, "I know I won't be able to kiss you goodnight so I had to make sure I get to kiss you tonight."

Nathan laughed as he ran a hand on Haley's face, "Thank you for doing this, Hales. I love you."

Haley nodded as she too ran a hand on Nathan's face, "I'm really sorry I have to take off, Nathan. I'll be back soon, I promise."

Nathan nodded with a smile, "I know, you 'gotta do what you 'gotta do. Just hope you'll enjoy checking out the runway!"

Haley laughed as she rested her head on Nathan's broad chest for a brief moment, "What am I getting myself into? Last time I checked, I can't finish reading an article from Vogue without dozing off."

Nathan laughed as he kissed Haley on the forehead, "You'll do great, Hales. You always do. You've never failed to amaze anyone who comes across you. I think that's what made me fall for you."

Haley smiled sweetly as she reached towards Nathan's face for another kiss. Afterwards, she moved her lips close to his ear as she whispered, "You always knew the right thing to say. That's what made me fall for you."

Nathan nodded as he grinned, "I can't wait for you to get back. I hope you don't have to stay too long in Paris."

Haley just laughed as she pressed her nose close to Nathan's, "I'll be back before you know it." She drew his lips towards hers for a quick kiss before she pulled away, "I'll call you once I get settled in. Love you, bye!" With that, she turned around and left.

Nathan waved at Haley until she disappeared from his sight. Moments after, Nathan heard someone sigh beside him. "Damn Nathan, Haley's a great catch," remarked Jonah as he followed Nathan's gaze.

Nathan just smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, she sure is."

Ethan and Maria were having a romantic dinner by candlelight at one of their favorite New York restaurants. With both of them leading incredibly busy lives, they find themselves looking forward to being with each other any chance they get. As much as Ethan may have wished Maria wasn't working, he knew that her career meant everything to Maria. Being the oldest in the family, Maria became the apparent heiress of the Santino Corporation ever since she was a child. Her parents had always commented on her strong personality, saying that it is exactly what they look for in the future president of the said company. Everyone knew that Maria was going to be a powerful woman when she grew up. Her father honed her leadership abilities at a very early age. Once she graduated and joined the company, Maria impressed everyone. She handled the job with so much knowledge and professionalism. More importantly, she also remained grounded, making her win much accolades from her colleagues. When they heard of her engagement to Ethan, they all cheered for Maria. They knew she deserved so much happiness in her life. They also felt that Ethan was the perfect man for their young boss. "Ethan, try this," Maria said as she offered Ethan a slice of her codfish, holding up a forkful of it towards his mouth.

Ethan smiled as he took in the forkful of food with his mouth, "Mm...that's really good."

Maria just laughed, "You know I could learn to make this dish."

Ethan gave his fiancé a warm smile. He understood what she was trying to do. As much as Maria was dedicated to her family's company, she was also determined to be a great wife. Ethan turned to Maria intently, "Baby, you really don't have to do that. We could always hire a chef. You work long hours. I don't want you to get too tired."

Maria nodded as she smiled gratefully at Ethan, "I know, but I still want to be able to cook something special for you. I want to be able to prepare something once our families decide to come over for dinner."

Ethan suddenly reached out for Maria's hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "When I asked you to marry me, I didn't ask you to learn how to cook or be the kind of wife from Pleasantville. I want to marry the Maria that I know...the high strung president and CEO who takes everyone's breath away."

Maria couldn't help but blush at what Ethan had just told her, "It's good to know I don't have to enroll in any wife workshop of sort. Now I know why I agreed to marry you, Ethan."

Ethan just looked intently at her, "And why is that?"

Maria leaned closer toward Ethan as she grinned, "Because you're sweet, caring and understanding. Not to mention, you're pretty damn cute!"

Ethan couldn't help but grin, "Right on!" They both burst into laughter as they clicked their champagne glasses together. Soon after, they leaned towards each other for one romantic kiss. As they pulled away, they noticed people around the restaurant whose eyes were on them. They all smiled at Ethan and Maria appreciatively.

From behind, Ethan felt someone tapping him lightly on the shoulder. When he turned, an old woman was smiling at him, "You two make a lovely couple. How long have you been married?"

Ethan just laughed, "In my heart, we've been married forever!"

Peyton cuddled close to Lucas as they both lay by the fireplace. She gratefully accepted a bottle of beer from her husband, "Somehow I knew tonight would end up this way."

Lucas let out a chuckle before he took another bite from his pizza, "Well, it's more fun this way. We get a whole place to ourselves. We can do anything we want." He suddenly leaned toward Peyton for a kiss.

Peyton just giggled as they pulled away, "You know, getting married was the best thing we've ever done."

Lucas nodded with a smile, "Getting married to you was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Suddenly, Peyton sets down her bottle of beer and moves closer towards Lucas. As she did, she rested her head on his chest while Lucas stroked her hair gently, "I love this, being with you."

Lucas kissed her on the forehead, "Me too. I love you and I love the life we've made."

Peyton found herself smiling at the thought of their son, "Kyle is growing up to be a great boy, Luke. I think we're doing a pretty good job as parents so far."

Lucas suddenly laughed, "Who knew we'd ever make good parents?"

Peyton nodded in agreement, "Who knew we'd be parents to such a great little boy." Peyton found her eyes staring at a picture of their three-year old boy. "Lucas, he's so cute. He looks just like you."

Lucas just smiled as he himself looked at Kyle, "Does he? Well, he got his mother's eyes and smile."

Peyton looked up with a smile and kissed Lucas again, "He got the best of both worlds."

Lucas nodded as he laughed, "I know. That guy is going to make some girl very lucky someday."

Peyton and Lucas just remained staring at Kyle's picture while they continued to wrap themselves in each other's arms. Neither of them can picture a night more perfect than this.


	4. I Love You, Can You Tell?

Chapter 4: I Love You, Can You Tell?

_It was a foggy night. Ethan found himself walking around a park. "Damn, this place is deserted!" he remarked to himself as he continued his stroll. At first, he had no idea where he was._

_He decided to study the area around him. The park was surrounded by buildings, a small oasis tucked in the heart of a city. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as a realization hit him, "I'm in Central Park." He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his worries subside. Still, he couldn't understand why he was the only one there. He held his left hand up to look at the time, only to discover that he didn't have his watch on. He just shrugged as he kept walking. _

"_Where is everybody?" he wondered as he looked around. After some time, he was able to convince himself that perhaps, people knew better than to go out on a foggy night such as that one. _

_Suddenly, he heard a faint sound. He could not quite tell what it was. He just knew it was coming towards him. He felt a shiver down his spine as he tried to look ahead. Unfortunately, the fog didn't allow him to see anything. Without warning, a big black bird appeared in the sky. Ethan's jaw simply dropped. "What the..." it was all he could say at the sight of a solitary raven flying high above him. _

_All of a sudden, he heard the sound of gentle footsteps making its way to him. The fog left him unable to see ahead. He felt his heart beating fast as he found himself unable to move. He just looked on, imagining who was coming towards him. It didn't take long before someone emerged from the fog. Suddenly, there was a familiarly beautiful face looking at him. "I never thought I'd see you again," said Brooke softly as she stopped on her tracks with a smile on her face._

_Ethan could not contain his happiness at seeing Brooke. "Brooke," he began as went closer to her... "I didn't think we'd ever meet again," Ethan confessed as he took her hands in his. _

_Brooke nodded as she ran a hand on Ethan's face, "When you left, I was crushed. Ethan, didn't you love me?"_

_Ethan shook his head vigorously, as if trying to reassure Brooke that everything will be better from that time on, "No baby, I did...I still do." _

_Brooke didn't seem satisfied with his answer. She looked at him straight with much curiosity in her eyes, "How can you tell me you do... just like that? Every time something goes wrong, all you do is run away. Why do you do that to me?" By this time, tears were rolling down Brooke's cheeks. She was clearly hurt and Ethan felt like there was nothing he could do to take the pain away. _

_Suddenly, Ethan felt Brooke's hand slip away. He remained standing there, stunned. Seeing the misery on Brooke's face made him angry at himself. "Brooke, I-"_

"_Don't say anything, Ethan. What's done is done," Brooke began as she interrupted Ethan. So I guess...this is good-bye," she sobbingly said as she turned around and started to walk away._

_Ethan wanted to run after her, but he felt like something was holding him back. "Wait!" he called after her as Brooke's figure began to disappear into the foggy night. "C'mon, please don't go!" he shouted once again, hoping she could still hear him. Breathing hard, he called after her, sounding more desperate than ever, "I love you, Br-"_

Ethan suddenly heard someone whispering to him. "Hey handsome, wake up," Maria giggled as she kissed her dazed fiancé lightly on the cheek.

Ethan emerged from his dream looking pretty startled. As he opened his eyes, he saw Maria smiling at him, "Maria..."

Maria ran a hand on his hair, "You look really sexy when you're asleep, I didn't want to wake you up. But, Claudia just called and you're needed in the office today."

Ethan let out a sly smile and nodded, "They're expecting a decision from me."

Maria nodded as she stood up from the bed and stood by a full-length mirror. She did a little turn, making sure there's nothing wrong with her outfit, "I have to get to the office too. I also have a boardroom meeting and dad's in town."

Ethan got up from bed and stood right next to Maria. He put his arms around her waist as he planted kisses on her neck. Maria moaned with pleasure as he did. Ethan suddenly whispered into her ear, "I got an idea. Why don't we ditch both our meetings and just stay in bed."

Maria giggled as she turned to face him, "Sounds tempting, but we are corporate executives...we have a job to do."

Ethan sighed as he rested his head on Maria's shoulder for a brief moment, "Sometimes, I wish we could run away...just you and me."

Maria nodded understandingly as she ran a hand on his face, "Me too...well, we don't have to wait much longer. We have a honeymoon coming up."

Ethan grinned as he remembered their upcoming honeymoon, "I can't wait to have you to myself."

Maria just laughed at Ethan, "I just want to be with you."

Ethan grabbed Maria closer by the waist as he kissed her, " I'm crazy about you."

Maria nodded as she looked at Ethan intently, "I'm not so sure. You were talking in your sleep earlier."

Ethan suddenly had worried expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

Maria just looked at him straight, "Well, you seem to be running after someone. Then right before I woke you up, you were saying I love you to..."

"You," Ethan said as he finished Maria's sentence. Inside, he felt relieved that he didn't blurt out any name. _"That was close,"_ he thought. Ethan pulled Maria closer once again, "I was running after you. You actually told me you're not going to marry me and just took off. I was desperate so I was doing what I can to get you back."

Maria looked at him curiously, "Did I come back?"

Ethan sighed as he looked down, "No."

Maria felt bad. She touched Ethan's face as he looked up, "Of course I won't...not if I'm already here."

Ethan's face lit up, "Maybe it's just wedding jitters. You wouldn't leave me standing down the aisle, would you?"

Maria smiled teasingly all of a sudden, "I don't know...unless you cheat on me."

Ethan felt his nerves tensing up again at Maria's joke. "I...I would never do that," he stammered as he plastered a smile on his face. Inside though, he cannot deny the fact that the dream suddenly got him curious about the woman he had loved so much. He fidgeted with his cel. phone and found himself looking up Jake's number, "_Would it hurt to ask about her?"_

"Daddy..." Jenny began as she tried to shake her dad up from his deep slumber. She sighed when she realized her gentle attempt wasn't working. She glanced at the clock and began to worry. She had to get to class in 30 minutes and her dad wasn't making things any easier for her.

"I have to think of something, quick," she muttered under her breath as she keenly observed Jake and everything else around the bed with him.

As if having a light-bulb moment, Jenny suddenly had an idea. "I'm sorry, dad," she said before she moved towards one side of the bed to which Jake's back was turned to. Her dad was sleeping on a detachable sheet the whole time and she was going to use it to make him get out of bed.

With all her might, Jenny pulled the sheet from under Jake and screamed, "Wake up, daddy!" As she did, Jake rolled to the other side of the bed. Soon, Jenny heard a loud thump on the floor as Jake landed there on his butt.

"Aw..." Jake groaned he opened his eyes and found himself lying flat on the floor. "I never thought a dream could hurt so much," Jake muttered as remained lying there, quite in pain.

There was a sudden knock on the front door and Jenny ran out to the hall to get it. As she opened it, her eyes lit up upon seeing her mother, "Mom! I thought you've left already."

Nikki smiled as she shook her head, "I can't leave without saying good-bye to my favorite daughter."

Jenny laughed, "You mean, your only daughter."

Nikki nodded as she laughed herself, "Right. Uh...where's your dad?" Nikki scanned the place from the door and was surprised to see Jake nowhere in sight. It didn't take long before Nikki's question was answered. She suddenly heard a man's voice groaning in pain.

"Jenny, where are you? I need help," Jake called out rather desperately.

"Jake?" Nikki called out as she walked into the apartment. It didn't take long for her to figure out where the groans where coming from. She gasped in disbelief when she found Jake lying on the floor and in pain. She rushed towards him and immediately helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Nikki asked worriedly as Jake sat on the side of the bed.

Jake placed his hand on his lower back as he tried to rub it, "I think I broke my back or something."

Nikki gave him a sympathetic smile, "What happened?"

At that time, Jake himself wasn't quite sure how he ended up on the floor, "I don't know...I think I was having a nightmare. I heard Jenny trying to wake me up and the next thing I know, I was falling out of my bed." Jake suddenly turned to look intently at Jenny who had gone unusually silent, "Then again, maybe there really was this little monster who took over my daughter's body in an attempt to kill me."

Jenny just gave her dad an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, daddy. I really didn't think it would hurt that bad. I just wanted to get to school. I'm running late."

Jake glanced at the clock and groaned yet again, "Can this day get any worse?"

There and then, Nikki knew what she should do, "Um...you know what? Jake, you go lay in bed and Nikki, you come with me. I'm taking you to school."

Jenny's face lit up with hope, "Really, we can leave now?"

Nikki nodded, "Sure, go get your stuff." Nikki then turned to Jake as Jenny left, "Are you going to be alright?"

Jake managed to give a smile despite the pain he's feeling, "Yeah...this will pass. Listen, thanks for doing this. I owe you one."

Nikki nodded and smiled. Suddenly, she remembered something and found herself reaching out for a brown paper bag inside her rather big shoulder bag. As soon as she got it out, she handed it to Jake, "Here, breakfast."

Jake opened the paper bag and smiled at what he saw. Inside was a piece of muffin, a small pack of Doritos and a well-sealed cup of coffee. He turned to Nikki, "Hey thanks. What about you?"

Nikki shook her head as she waved a dismissive hand at him, "I'll be fine. There'll be plenty of diners on my way back anyway."

"Mom, I'm ready," Jenny called out as she stuck her head out by the door way. Turning to Jake, Jenny gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry, dad."

Jake nodded, "Next time Einstein, try ringing a bell right beside my ear or slamming some cymbals together. Better yet, just turn up my stereo really loud and I'll-"

"Okay, okay dad, I get it. I'm really sorry and I'll let you throw me off my bed if it makes you feel any better," Jenny said as she interrupted her dad.

Jake just let out a sigh as he held out his hand, "Come here..."

Although unsure, Jenny approached Jake and climbed up to the bed next to him. As soon as Jenny was near, Jake grabbed her with one arm and tousled her hair with the other. Then, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Love you kiddo, sorry for nearly making you miss class."

Jenny nodded with a sly smile, "Sorry for throwing you off the bed. So, we're even?"

Jake couldn't help but laughed as he nodded, "Yeah, we're even." He held out his fist and Jenny knocked it with her own, "Bye daddy."

"Bye sweetie," Jake replied as he watched Jenny leave with Nikki from his bedroom.

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled as he turned to his side. There was Peyton, sleeping peacefully beside him. He gently kissed her on the forehead before he got up from bed, _"Damn, she always looks beautiful. How does she do it?"_

As he stood up, he felt a hand on his arm. "What time is it?" asked Peyton in a sleepy voice.

Lucas smiled as he leaned his face towards hers. "It's only 6, go back to sleep," he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Peyton just smiled as their lips parted, "I'm 'gonna go make some chocolate chip pancakes. I promised Kyle I'd have them ready when he gets back."

"I can make the pancakes," Lucas volunteered.

Peyton shook her head as she got up herself, "That's okay, baby. You go take a shower."

Lucas nodded as he gave Peyton a quick kiss on the cheek, "Alright...hey we're meeting up with that preschool for Kyle today, right?"

Peyton looked at him with a slight hint of concern, "Are you sure about this? I really can manage to meet up with them on my own. Besides, wouldn't Jonah be looking for you? You weren't in the party last night, you know."

Lucas chuckled as he grabbed Peyton by the waist and pulled her closer to him, "I'm sure. Besides, I want to be able to spend a little more time with my family. Hey, maybe you, me and Kyle can go out to dinner tonight."

Peyton just smiled as she nodded, "Sounds great. You're the best husband in the world." Peyton gave Lucas a long passionate kiss.

Lucas couldn't help but grin as he pulled away, "I wish my mom could hear this. I bet it would make her proud."

Peyton burst into laughter, "I know she's already proud of you, Luke. I am too."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Peyton looked knowingly at her husband, "They're here." With that, she headed to the door and opened it.

"Mommy!" Kyle squealed as he put his small arms around his mom's waist.

Peyton smiled as she ruffled her son's hair, "How are you, babe? Miss me?"

Kyle smiled as he nodded, "I miss you."

Peyton turned toward Karen who was smiling admiringly at them, "How did your night go?" asked Karen warmly at Peyton.

Peyton smiled at her gratefully, "It didn't go as planned, but we still had a good time."

"Hi mom," greeted Lucas as he walked over to his mom and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Aren't you suppose to be in practice by now?" asked Karen curiously.

Lucas just smiled, "Not really. We don't have any more game this week so coach is not so tight on practice. Oh yeah, we're also checking out a preschool for Kyle today. He'll be four pretty soon."

Lucas kneeled towards Kyle, "And how's my boy?"

Kyle just smiled at his dad, "Good!" He suddenly wrapped his arms around Lucas' neck and hugged his dad, "Love you, daddy."

Lucas let out a chuckle as Kyle kept hugging him, "I love you too, son."

Peyton suddenly made her way to the kitchen, "You know, I was just going to start making chocolate chip pancakes. We would really like it if you could join us for breakfast, Karen."

Kyle's eyes lit up at the sound of his favorite breakfast treat, "Can I help?" Peyton smiled at her three-year old, "Sure sweetie, come here."

As Kyle ran towards Peyton, Lucas stood up and turned to his mother, "Thanks mom."

Karen looked puzzled, "For what?"

Lucas ran a hand on his hair as he gave his mom a sly smile, "For taking care of Kyle for awhile. Peyton and I, we really appreciate you letting us have some time to ourselves."

Karen smiled as she nodded understandingly, "Every couple needs it."

Lucas nodded, "So, are you staying for breakfast? I'll fry some bacon and put some syrup on it, just the way you used to."

Karen just laughed as she remembered Lucas' childhood days, "Sounds good, but I think I have to get back to Tree Hill. You know, I'm meeting up with my chefs today. I'm thinking of adding some new stuff to the menu."

Lucas smiled with surprise, "That's great, mom. Keep the old ones though, they're already classics. I would still want to be able to order them when we visit Tree Hill."

Karen nodded, "I'll keep your advise in mind, son." She gently squeezed Lucas on the arm before she headed towards the kitchen where Peyton and Kyle were having a good laugh as they made the pancake batter. "Peyton, I'm afraid I can't stay long today. Maybe I can have breakfast with you all another time," Karen said as she smiled apologetically.

Peyton nodded, "Are you sure you can't even stay for a quick bite?"

Karen she shook her head sadly, "I really have to get going. I'm meeting some people in the café today."

Peyton smiled understandingly, "You're always welcome to visit us." Peyton reached out and hugged Karen warmly.

Karen smiled as they hugged, "And you're all welcome to drop by anytime too." As they pulled away, Peyton turned towards Kyle, "Honey, say good-bye to grandma."

Kyle immediate went over to Karen and hugged her, "Bye, grandma!"

Karen looked down at Kyle and laughed, "Bye dear, you be a good boy now!" She bent down and kissed the young boy lightly on the cheek before she left the kitchen.

As Karen approached the front door, Lucas kissed her mom the cheek before opening the door for her, "Visit us again, mom."

Karen nodded, "The first chance I get, I will. You know, you three should also visit Tree Hill. Some things have changed there since you all left."

Lucas nodded with a smile, "We will drop by sometime, mom. Take care of yourself now." With that, Karen left and Lucas closed the door behind her.

As he entered the kitchen, he grinned at seeing Peyton and Kyle making pancakes. As soon as Kyle caught sight of his dad, he ran towards him with a small slice of pancake in his hand. The young boy held it up to his dad, "Taste it, daddy."

Lucas smiled as he kneeled down and took the pancake bit in his mouth, "Mm...that's really good."

Peyton smiled at seeing her husband and son. As she placed a huge stack of pancakes on the table, she motioned for both of them to come over, "Breakfast is ready."

As Lucas walked over, Peyton pulled him to her side, "Are you really sure we're not messing with your practice schedule or something? I can take the other car."

Lucas shook his head as he took Peyton's hands in his, "We're going to check out a preschool for Kyle today, right? I want to be there more than anything."

Peyton smiled as she leaned over to give him a kiss, "I love you."

As they pulled away, Lucas smiled back as he kissed Peyton's hand, "I love you more."

They both turned to Kyle who's full of chocolate syrup around the corners of his mouth. He was just beaming at his parents as he continued to eat his favorite pancakes. Peyton and Lucas both burst into laughter.

Nathan was awakened by the sound of his phone. Keeping his eyes closed, he picked it up, "Hello..."

"Hi babe, did I wake you up?" asked Haley in a cheery voice.

"Hey Hales, I miss you," answered Nathan as he sat up upon hearing his girlfriend's voice on the other end of the line.

Haley just giggled, "I miss you too. Well, guess what? I'll be with you sooner than I expected."

Nathan's face lit up at what he just heard, "That's great. What time are you arriving? I'll pick you up."

"Trust me, that won't be necessary," Haley said in a definite voice. She suddenly let out a sigh, "Damn, I can't wait to see you..."

Nathan chuckled, "Me too...this place is pretty lonely without you."

Haley just laughed, "Are you trying to tell me that there's no other woman lying beside my boyfriend right now? That's impossible...Nathan Scott is a basketball hotshot!"

Nathan laughed himself, "Some girls tried to flirt with me last night, but I just told them I'm taken!"

Nathan suddenly heard Haley let out a sigh of relief, "Well, it's good to know I can leave my boyfriend alone for the night without having to worry."

Nathan smiled, "Well,how about me...letting you fly off to Paris on your own? Is there anything I should be worried about?"

Haley laughed before she answered, "Well, let's see...French guys are oh so romantic and Paris is the city of love so I'd say you should be worried...that is if your girlfriend isn't crazily in love with you."

Nathan now found himself letting out a sigh of relief, "You scared me for a second there. I just can't wait to see you Hales, I've missed you."

"Me too...hey, how do you feel about éclairs?" Haley casually asked as she held one up to herself and took a small bite.

Nathan was suddenly taken by surprise, "Um... éclairs? They're okay"

Haley smiled with satisfaction, "Good. I know they're really high in calories, but they're really good!"

Nathan just laughed, "Haley James, are you pigging out on a whole box of éclairs as we speak."

Haley couldn't help but nod, "Guilty as charged? You know, you can do me a favor...save me from bloating here?"

Nathan sat up in bed with a curious expression on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Have an éclair with me?" Haley answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nathan just laughed, " Is that all? I would love to have an éclair with you, Hales."

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Haley stood by door grinning. She had a box of éclairs tucked under her arm as she held a bitten piece of the pastry in one hand while she held her cel. phone in the other, "Great, then eat with me right now."

Nathan's face lit up upon seeing Haley. He immediately dropped the phone and rushed towards her. Once he was near, he scooped Haley's slender body into his arms and drew her face near for a kiss. After the kiss, Nathan just grinned at her, "I knew you were up to something."

Haley just laughed, "I got you, didn't I? I knew you'd still be in bed at this time."

Nathan laughed too. He also noticed that Haley still had a piece of the éclair on one hand. He suddenly took a bite from it, "Mm...that sure is good!"

Haley just giggled, "It's good to know you like it. I'll be asking you to finish up the whole box during the next few days."

Nathan suddenly looked at her curiously, "What's the matter? Don't you like éclairs?"

Haley sighed, "As much I as I love them, I'm afraid of the damage they can do to my waistline."

Nathan suddenly set Haley down on the bed and appeared to be studying her figure for some time, "Honestly, I don't see what damage it can do to you, Hales. How many of those have you had so far?"

Haley thought for a moment, "Umm...about five yesterday and two today."

Nathan nodded as he crawled to bed next to Haley, "Well, Ms. James...I don't see any need to be concerned about eating those things. After all, you're still the same woman I know...sweet, sexy and hot." With that, Nathan grabbed Haley and gave her a long kiss.

Haley just giggled as they pulled away, "Well, you're still the same man that I know...sweet, sweet and sweet!" Nathan just laughed as they kissed again. Afterwards, Nathan looked at Haley intently and whispered, "I would give anything for the world to stand still right now."

Haley smiled and whispered back, "I love you, Nathan Scott."

Brooke arrived in the office with a wide grin on her face. She was still thrilled that Cindy would no longer have to show up at her desk. "Am I good or am I good?" she remarked to herself as she went through some papers on her desk.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on her door. As she looked up, she saw Vanessa, a co-worker of hers. "Hey, someone's in a good mood this morning!" remarked Vanessa as she stepped in.

Brooke's grin grew wider as she nodded, "I feel like I'm on Cloud Nine!"

Vanessa just laughed, "Well, Tanya feels like she just got a wedding curse."

Brooke's eyes widened in surprise, "Cindy's giving her a hard time, huh?"

Vanessa nodded sadly, "I totally understand why you opted not to do her wedding. She's such a wreck. She keeps on changing her mind. Not to mention, she's also fighting with her fiancé inside Tanya's office."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Well, that's Cindy for you. Anyway, can I help you with something?"

Vanessa sighed, "I lost my bible. I was hoping if I can borrow yours." The bible is actually the wedding planning handbook. Kate gives each of her wedding planners a copy during their first day at work.

Brooke nodded as she tried to figure out which drawer did she put the said book in, "Sure, just let me find it."

Sensing that it was going to take awhile before Brooke could find it, Vanessa decided to take a seat by Brooke's desk. "So, I hear you have a major client right now...one of Kate's friends."

Brooke just kept looking from one drawer to another as she answered, "Uhuh...I've been going through some plans with Kate since yesterday actually."

Vanessa nodded, "Well, you're a lucky woman, Brooke. That is sure to give you the promotion."

Brooke gave Vanessa a briefly appreciative smile as she opened one more drawer from her desk, "Here it is." As she pulled out the book from the drawer, her eyes widened with surprise as she saw what was underneath it. Vanessa couldn't help but notice the change on Brooke's face.

"Are you alright?" Vanessa asked as she looked at Brooke with concern on her face.

"Um..." Brooke began as she stammered, "Yeah...if that's all you need, do you mind? I really need some time alone." Vanessa nodded as she stepped out.

As soon as she was alone, Brooke pulled out what she saw from her drawer. She sighed upon seeing Ethan's picture. She found herself letting her fingers go around his face, "Why didn't you ever come back to me?"

_A/N: I want to thank everyone who has given me reviews. I really appreciate it! I hope you'll keep enjoying this story! _


	5. Out of the Blue

Chapter 5: Out of the Blue

Lucas arrived in the gym just in time for their morning runs. He immediately caught up beside his brother who just looked at him knowingly, "I was beginning to think you won't show. Damn, you two must have really gotten it on last night."

Lucas laughed as he playfully poked Nathan on the arm, "Last night was great. Actually, Peyton and I checked out a pre-school for Kyle this morning."

Nathan suddenly realized something, "Oh yeah...he is turning four next week. How did it go?"

"Well, things went well. The teachers seem nice. They just said Kyle needs to undergo this medical check-up, standard procedure," Lucas answered as they did some sprints.

"Is he having the check-up today?" asked Nathan as he wiped his face with a towel.

Lucas shook his head, "No, they said they'll just call us when to bring Kyle for it."

Nathan nodded with a knowing smile, "Good, then we can all get together later. Kyle still likes that ice cream parlor in the mall, doesn't he?"

Lucas looked at him with a curious expression on his face, "Yeah, he still does. Last time we spoke, you were bummed. What is with the grinning face all of a sudden?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh, "Nothing man...Haley's back."

Lucas' eyes widened with surprise, "That's great. When did she arrive?"

"Sometime this morning, she actually woke me up," explained Nathan before he drank some water.

Suddenly, they heard someone blow a whistle. It was Neal Ramley, their team coach, "Alright boys, gather around."

Immediately, the team hustled near their coach. Seeing all his players near, Coach Ramley spoke up, "Next week, we've got a visitor. You'll be battling out with the Celtics. You all have to be at your peak. I'm confident that we can beat them."

Cheers and applause were immediately heard from the players. Nathan and Lucas just gave each other a knowing look. "I guess we'll be seeing Jake soon," remarked Lucas.

Nathan nodded, "Oh yeah and Tim...it would be weird, playing against them."

Lucas nodded as he laughed, "Tell me about it."

"Hey guys," greeted Jonah as he approached them.

Nathan smiled, "How was your date last night, Jonah?"

Jonah suddenly grinned, "Melissa was great! We went out to dinner and then checked out this club afterwards."

Lucas smiled at Jonah, "Good to know your love life is improving, Jones!"

Jonah smiled gratefully at Lucas, "Well anyway, you'll be happy to know that you and Nathan have got some new endorsement deals."

"Actually Jonah, I haven't let Luke in on anything yet. He 'kinda just showed up," explained Nathan.

Jonah nodded as took out a folder from under his arm and handed it to Lucas, "That's alright. I've got a copy of all the offers inside. You two go over them and we'll talk afterwards."

The two nodded as Lucas took the folder, "Thanks Jonah, you're really doing me and my brother good."

Jonah just smiled, "Hey, I'm not really doing much work. People want you. I'm just their messenger here." With that, Jonah waved good-bye to his clients and left them to continue with their practice.

* * *

Ethan was pacing back and forth in his spacious top floor office. He had found the nerve to make a certain phone call and having hung up, he now didn't know what to do. "What did he mean?" muttered Ethan to himself as a worried expression formed in his face.

A few minutes ago, he was able to reach Jake. Unfortunately, the reception was not at all good and their conversation was cut short. Ethan tried to call Jake again, but he simply failed to reach him. What was worse for him was that he really had no idea where Brooke was. When he asked Jake where Brooke was, all Jake was able to say was one word- "New"- before the call was cut. Now, Ethan walked back and forth in his office as he tried to figure out where Brooke could be. "Where could she be?" he asked himself, hoping that no one would suddenly barge into the office and witness his weird behavior.

"_Damn, there are a lot of "New" places in America, "_he thought in a panicky state of mind. _"Which one could she have chosen to stay in? New Orleans, New Hampshire, Newport, New Jersey...New York,"_ Ethan shivered at the thought of the last place. At one point, he felt a need to see Brooke. Ever since what had happened that fateful day in his family ranch, Ethan and Brooke had never seen each other again. Moreover, Ethan never found the strength to call her. When he received an offer to study in London, Ethan immediately took it. Carmen, his mother, knew that Ethan was just trying to run away from something, but she never stopped him. Once Ethan was in London, he did his best to forget about Brooke. All he wanted was to start anew. When he met up with his childhood friend Maria there, he sensed something special between the two of them...something he had not felt in awhile. It didn't take long before the two of them started dating. Before long, the couple had gotten engaged.

Ethan found himself glancing at a picture frame on his desk. He smiled upon seeing his beautiful fiancé smiling back at him as he muttered, "The only thing I need in life...is Maria."

* * *

Brooke was just flipping through the pages of a magazine when her cel. phone suddenly rang. Her face lit up when she saw who was calling, "Hey, does this mean you're back? How's Paris?"

Haley just laughed, "Got back this morning...that place is really something, Brooke. Damn, I wish I could go there once a month or something."

Brooke smiled understandingly, "I know. I can't get enough of it myself."

Haley couldn't help but nod in agreement, "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that me, Nate, Peyton and Luke will be taking Kyle to that ice cream parlor later around 5'o clock. You're welcome to join us if you're not too busy."

Brooke laughed, "Ice cream sounds great! I don't think my client will be keeping me until dinner anyway."

Haley smiled, "Great, we'll see you then!" With that, they hung up.

All of a sudden, Kate stepped into Brooke's office, "Hey, don't make plans for lunch. We're going out."

Brooke nodded as she smiled, "Sure, you got a deal. Who are we meeting with?"

"A dear old friend of mine who also happens to be your new client," answered Kate as she took a sip from the cup of coffee that she was holding.

"Ah...the feisty bride-to-be!" remarked Brooke with a grin.

Kate nodded, "Please don't tell me you already have an idea for this wedding."

Brooke gave Kate a knowing smile, "Please don't tell me you don't know that I already do. I thought you knew me, Kate. I 'kinda wrote down some ideas, but I won't be making any decision until I meet the couple."

Kate smiled satisfyingly at her wedding planner, "That's good to hear. I want everything to be perfect for this pair, Brooke. They're one of our most important clients."

Brooke nodded as she understood what Kate meant, "Don't worry Kate, I won't let you down."

* * *

Jake arrived in his team's gym just in time for practice. As soon as he got his car parked, he hurriedly went to the locker room. He was opening his locker when someone suddenly gave him a pat on the back, "Good to see you made it, man."  
Jake just smiled as he turned to his teammate, "Funny, I didn't think you'd be concerned about seeing me, Tim."

Tim just laughed, "Okay. I know I'm better at checking cheerleader attendance than our team's but c'mon man, you know we look out for each other."

Jake laughed as he and Tim knock fists, "Whatever you say man. Just don't get us stuck into another gay strip club, alright? But, what the hell...it sure is good to be playing with you."

Tim smiled, "Yeah...especially when we're up against Nate and Luke next week." Although Tim and Jake weren't really close during their high school days, that all changed when they got picked to play for the same team. In fact, Tim even became one of Jenny's favorite uncles.

Jake nodded as he sighed, "Well, I bet it would be great to be playing with them again."

Tim nodded, "Yeah, it would be one hell of a game too! See you out on court, man." With that, he left Jake who was still about to put his jersey on.

As Jake stepped out to the court, he immediately caught sight of the cheerleaders. Jake never really gave them much attention. He was used to seeing cheerleaders alongside basketball players all the time. Suddenly, the gym's door opened and another cheerleader walked in. Jake looked closely at her. _"Well, she's new,"_ he remarked to himself as he watched her join the rest of the girls.

Without warning, Tim suddenly throws a ball towards Jake, "Hey man, I thought you weren't interested with any of those girls."

Jake gave Tim a sly smile as he tried to catch the ball but failed. It ended up rolling towards the cheering squad, which the new girl picked up. Jake immediately approached them with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

"Jake?" asked the girl with a surprised smile on her face.

"Huh?" Jake looked at the girl, pretty confused.

"Jake Jagelski?" the girl asked in disbelief.

Jake studied the girl's face up close. _"She really looks familiar,"_ said Jake to himself as he tried to remember when he saw the girl before. Suddenly he remembered who the woman was, but remained in disbelief, "Theresa?"

* * *

"_He is just so adorable,"_ Peyton thought as she watched her son play with his toys inside her gallery.

With the help of her secretary, they were able to put up a small play station for Kyle. Peyton wanted nothing more than to be with her son at all times. Hence, she decided to take him with her whenever Lucas or Karen was not around to watch him. "Aren't you just the cutest little boy I've ever seen, "remarked Peyton as she bent over to Kyle who was playing with a toy truck.

Kyle just smiled at his mother as he continued to play and Peyton just kept watching him. _"He looks just like Luke, "_she thought as she ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

Suddenly, the phone on her desk rang. Looking at Kyle to make sure he's doing alright, Peyton stood up and went towards the phone. Picking it up, she took the call, "Hello."

"Hey Peyt," greeted Brooke in a cheery voice.

Peyton smiled upon hearing her best friend's voice, "Nice to see you're all cheered up. I heard about Cindy."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "Oh...she's gone."

Peyton suddenly looked puzzled, "I didn't know you can turn clients down."

Brooke giggled, "No, you can't, but you can always pass them on."

Peyton suddenly burst in laughter, "I don't believe this! Brooke, you are so..."

"Good? I know," answered Brooke in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Peyton just nodded, "So, what's 'gonna happen with you now? I thought you were quite desperate to have at least one more client so you'd qualify for that promotion."

Brooke grinned, "I know and I got one more client, Kate's friend. I'm pretty sure she's nothing like Cindy."

Peyton let out a sigh, "That's great...hey, you do know that the gang's planning to meet up at the ice cream place later, right?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, Haley filled me in. I think I can join you guys. See you then!"

Peyton smiled upon hearing that she would get to meet up with her best friend, "Yeah, see you Brooke!" With that, they hung up. Suddenly, Peyton saw a familiar figure approaching the gallery.

"Hey honey, your french fries' here," remarked Peyton with a smile as she saw Rachel making her way back into the office. Peyton had sent her out earlier to buy some food for her and Kyle.

Kyle's eyes widened with delight as he stood up and turned to look at the direction Peyton was looking, "Lunch?"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Yes sweetie, look. There's Rachel with your lunch," Peyton explained as she pointed towards Rachel's direction.

Kyle looked really hard to where his mom was pointing. For some reason, though, he really can't quite see Rachel. Kyle was pretty sure he knows how Rachel looks like nevertheless, "I can't see, mommy."

Peyton looked at Kyle with a puzzled expression on his face, "Are you sure? It's the woman wearing red."

Kyle just shook his head, "Can't see, mommy."

* * *

"_Now, this is different, "_Maria thought as she examined the roses displayed in front of her. They looked incredibly beautiful. They were a blend of cream and red, a kind of rose that Maria had never seen before.

She touched the flowers to make sure they were real. "These are really beautiful roses, "she remarked to herself as she remained fixated at them.

"Kristin," said a voice from behind her all of a sudden. It pretty much took Maria by surprise.

Maria turned around, looking pretty puzzled. She saw another woman standing near her, "Excuse me? I'm not Kris-"

"Of course you're not, I meant that flower," replied Brooke, interrupting Maria in the process.

Maria finally understood what Brooke meant, "Oh, they're gorgeous."

Brooke nodded. She smiled as she went near the roses and ran a hand on the delightful flowers herself, "They are, aren't they? Actually, they're sometimes called Kristen, Pirouette or a really weird name, BENMagic."

Maria was really impressed by Brooke at that point, "Well, Kristin is just fine by me."

Brooke just continued to smile at her, "Me too. It's interesting, your taste in flowers. Did you know that the kind of rose you like reflects a particular aspect of your life?" Brooke turned to the rose before she went on with what she was talking about, "We have a touch of cream here, which stands for friendship and then interestingly, it has red edges around it, which stands for falling in love."

Maria's eyes widened in amazement, "I don't believe this. You're really good! That's exactly how things turned out for me and my fiancé."

Brooke just nodded, "Well, you're a very lucky woman."

Maria smiled gratefully, "Well, I know one thing that would make me even luckier. I want you to be my wedding planner."

"Actually Maria, she is," Kate said as she joined the two women. Maria's eyes lit up upon seeing Kate. Maria knew Kate from her high school years. Although they didn't attend the same college, the two kept in touch from time to time.

Maria was even more surprised upon hearing Kate's remark, "Oh, this is perfect."

Kate couldn't help but laugh, "It certainly is. I see you two have already met."

Brooke just smiled at her new client, " Actually Kate, we haven't had any formal introductions yet. Well, I believe you're Maria. I'm Brooke, Brooke Davis."

Maria grinned at Brooke, "When Kate told me she sent me one of her best, I didn't really believe her. But now that I've met you, I sure know that she wasn't lying!"

Kate nodded as she grinned, "Brooke is really one of the best in the job, Maria. I'm sure she's going to give you the wedding of your dreams."

Brooke nodded, "I promised Kate that I'll make her proud."

Kate smiled at her wedding planner gratefully, "I know you will." Turning to Maria, "Well, first, I 'wanna hear all about you up to the point that you've become engaged."

Maria burst into laughter, "I'm pretty sure I'm the least person you expected to actually be walking down the aisle."

Kate laughed as she nodded, "You got that right. You're such a career woman, Maria. I've always thought that no man can give you as much satisfaction as what you get from your work."

Maria sighed, "Yeah, I thought so too. Then I met him and everything changed...how I look at life changed."

Brooke nodded understandingly, not that she was actually planning to settle with a man herself. In fact, she wasn't even seeing anyone at that point in her life. _"If we were still together, I might feel the same way,"_ she thought as she couldn't help but notice the glow in Maria's eyes.

Suddenly, Kate hooked her arm with Maria's, "Well, Brooke and I both want to hear your love story. So, how about we do it over some crab cakes?"

Maria nodded with a smile, "Sounds great!" With that, the three women headed out of the office for what was looking to be a great afternoon.


	6. It Can't Be

Chapter 6: It Can't Be

"I still can't believe it's you," remarked Jake with a slight hint of disbelief in his eyes.

Theresa let out a soft chuckle before she took a sip from her coffee. She couldn't believe her eyes either when she saw Jake for the first time in years. She had no idea he was already playing for the Boston Celtics. After all, her life doesn't revolve around basketball, although her world usually collides with it. The moment she decided to quit cheerleading, however, she thought she wouldn't be near any more dance routines ever again. Little did she know that she would be going back to it after graduating from college. "Well, you better believe it. Like it or not, you're going to be seeing a lot of me in the coming days," replied Theresa.

Jake smiled, "Well, I like it. I bet Tim does too."

Theresa laughed, "Yeah, I bet. Tim could always use another cheerleader to pry on."

Jake nodded in agreement, "Well, you know Tim...cheerleaders are his life. He said so himself."

Theresa smiled, "I know. I remember how he would get into trouble with Brooke the moment he would try to sneak us out of practice."

Jake laughed, "Yeah...Brooke was so furious at him during those times. I remember she would chase him all around campus and then, she'd hit him with those pompoms the moment she catches him."

Theresa couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Oh yeah...I never really thought they would ever get along."

Jake nodded, "Well, they always see each other. At some point, I guess they realized that and decided to deal with each other in a more civil manner."

Theresa smiled, "I guess so...they both lived long enough to see graduation."

Jake laughed, "Yep, they sure did. You know, I think they're both single right now too...what are the odds...."

Theresa burst into laughter as she realized what Jake was thinking, "No way! I don't think Brooke will ever want to date Tim."

"And vice versa," added Jake as he too, burst into laughter. After a while, Jake's eyes remained glued to Theresa's. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Suddenly, both Jake and Theresa could feel the uneasiness surrounding them. Theresa quickly withdrew from Jake's eyes as she looked down and tucked a strand of her long black hair behind her ear. All Jake could manage was a sly smile. It didn't take long before he remembered something and took it out his wallet.

"Oh yeah, I got something to show you," he said as he flipped his wallet open. Jake pulled out Jenny's picture from it and held it out to Theresa, "Do you recognize this cutie?"

Theresa gasped in surprised as she recognized the picture, "Jenny! Oh my god Jake, she's lovely!"

Jake smiled appreciatively, "Thanks...I guess I did raise her well."

Theresa nodded in agreement, "Your pacified egoaside, I think you did. How old is she?"

"She'll be ten next week," Jake answered like a proud father.

"Wow...the last time I saw her, she was still a little baby that you take along during practice," remarked Theresa as she continued to look at the picture.

"Well, she's not a baby anymore...at least that's what she says," said Jake with a smile as he remembered the days that have gone by.

Suddenly, Theresa looked at him intently, "How are things with Jenny's mother by the way? I don't mean to pry, I just..."

"No, it's okay," said Jake assuredly with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Actually, Nikki and I are friends now. I figured she should be in Jenny's life. After all, she is Jenny's mother. Plus, Jenny's really happy to see her," answered Jake casually.

Theresa nodded, "Well, I'm glad it turned out great for you and Nikki. To be honest, I was really frightened when Nikki paid you an unexpected visit. She looked like trouble back then."

Jake nodded understandingly, "She was trouble...but, she's changed since then. I got to meet her family and so did Jenny."

Theresa just smiled, "Well, I'm glad Jenny knows her whole family."

"You know, I bet Jenny would like to meet you...again," remarked Jake all of a sudden. _"Theresa's a friend. I bet Jenny would like her,"_ he reasoned to himself as he momentarily got lost into her lovely eyes.

Theresa's eyes suddenly widened with delight, "Well...I would love to see her again."

Jake nodded with a smile, "Great...why don't you come with me then? I'm going to pick her up in a little while. We can eat out or something."

Theresa nodded, "Yeah...I'd like that."

* * *

"Sometimes, I feel that all I need in life is a plate of crab cakes and bottle of champagne," remarked Kate as she took another exquisite bite of her crab cake with some dill cream and black caviar. 

Maria nodded, "I know what you mean. These crab cakes are so divine."

Brooke smiled as she took another bite herself, "Oooh, I have a new motto: Crab cakes are better than sex!"

Kate burst into laughter as she nodded in agreement. Suddenly, she raised her champagne glass and clicked it with Brooke's, "I think that would be mine too."

Maria shook her head in disbelief as she laughed herself, "I don't think I can say the same thing."

Kate rolled her eyes at her dear friend, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you. I figured out you'll lead a feminist movement at some point of your solitary life."

Maria smiled as she held out her engagement ring for Kate and Brooke to see, "First, I'm no longer in a state of singleness as you both can see and second, I know I was never really interested in men, growing up, but I never said I wouldn't consider dating anyone."

Kate gave her friend a playfully haughty laugh, "Oh, right...I remember you saying that no man will ever be good enough for you when we were still in high school"

Maria burst into laughter as she remembered the past, "Oh c'mon, Kate! That was when I thought the only good looking guy in the world was cocky Jeffrey Carter!"

Kate grinned as she nodded, "You liked him, didn't you?"

Maria looked at Kate knowingly, "No...he liked me!"

With that, all three women burst into laughter. Suddenly, Brooke held up her champagne glass, "Here's to Maria, Kate, myself and the rest of our like...we are a testament that women rule the world!"

The three women drank to Brooke's toast and laughed some more afterwards. Once they quieted down a bit, Maria spoke up, "You're a really great woman, Brooke. I can't believe you're not seeing anyone."

Brooke just laughed, "Well...New York is a single-woman-friendly city. It encourages me to be on my own."

Kate nodded, "Yeah...there's so many single bars around here...she doesn't want to miss out on that."

Maria just nodded. Still, there was something she had to know about Brooke, "But, did you ever...really date someone?"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she understood what Maria meant. Brooke took a moment to look back on what had been. She's always described her life with one word: bittersweet. Amidst a life seemingly a bed of roses, she never really forgot about a part of her life that nearly tore her to pieces. She's tried really hard to forget about him, but somehow, there's a part of Brooke's heart where he remains. She took a sip from her champagne before she answered, "Yeah...I actually did. We only lasted until my first months in college. After that, he vanished like thin air."

Maria gave Brooke a sympathetic smile, "Oh that must have been awful. Guys can really be such jerks."

Kate looked at Brooke with a surprised expression on her face, "Brooke, you never told me you had a terrible experience with guys."

"Well, you never really asked," Brooke pointed out before she took another sip of her champagne. Afterwards, she continued, "Besides, talking about the past is pointless. I mean, I loved him...he was everything to me and then all of a sudden...poof! He's gone!"

Maria found a grin forming from the corners of her mouth, "Champagne never fails to get people talking."

Brooke just found herself smiling, "By that, you mean telling the truth."

Kate nodded as she also smiled, "Still Brooke, I'm glad you told us about it. I was starting to think you're a man-hater!"

Brooke suddenly laughed, "No...I like men. I just don't think I'll take dating as seriously as I did back then. Guess I learned my lesson."

Maria just sighed, "I still can't believe you never heard from him again. No phone call or message?"

Brooke shook her head sadly, "Nope...nada! He wrote me one letter and took off!"

Maria nodded as she gave Brooke a sympathetic look, "Do you ever wish you'd see him again?"

Brooke just shrugged as she leaned back to her chair. She's never figured out what she'd do if he ever showed up again. Still, Ethan's failure to come back bothered her for quite some time. She ran her eyes on the short letter he had left her so many times, trying to see if somehow, she had read wrong. Pretty soon, she figured out he must have moved on and she must too. She let out a sigh and just gave Maria a sly smile, "I just know you should be careful with what you wish for."

* * *

Lucas went in the lockers to change his jersey. The practice had been so intense that he was sweating pretty hard. As he opened his locker, he suddenly heard his cel. phone ringing. When Lucas took it out of his big duffel bag, he grinned upon seeing the name flashing on the screen, "Hi baby, what's up?" 

Peyton gave a nervous laugh upon hearing her husband, "Uh hey Luke, what are you doing?"

Lucas let out a chuckle, "You know, just practicing. You called me just in time actually. I just went in the lockers to change my jersey."

Peyton just nodded, "I guess I know you pretty well, huh."

Lucas nodded himself, "I guess you do. How are you? How's Kyle?"

Peyton bit her lip as if thinking about what she would say next, "Well, we're both...okay. Kyle just ate lunch. He loves his fries, as usual."

Lucas suddenly burst into laughter, "He's a spud boy...I bet he'd love your dad's mashed potatoes."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, I think him and dad would get along very well especially when they hang out in the kitchen."

Suddenly, there was moment of silence between the two. It wasn't an uncomfortable one, however. Both Peyton and Lucas actually loved moments like these. Lucas once said it was like their souls were communing in silence and only their hearts would know what is being said. Peyton had always liked this about Lucas. Her husband wouldalways know the right words to say and this makes her feel secure, cared and loved. After awhile, Lucas finally broke the silence, "Peyton, is there something you want to tell me."

Peyton suddenly took a deep breath, "It's just that...well, something's been bothering me."

Lucas' face was suddenly full of concern, "Baby, is everything okay? Do you want me to go over there?

Peyton found herself giving a dismissive laugh, "No baby, I'm okay. It's just that earlier, I asked Rachel to buy me and Kyle lunch. When I saw Rachel nearing towards us, I told Kyle about it...even pointed Rachel to him. And then..."

Lucas felt a hint of worry creeping into himself, "And what, baby?"

Peyton took yet another deep breath before she continued, "And for some reason, Kyle said he could not see her."

Lucas let out a little sigh of relief after hearing what Peyton had just said. He let out a soft laugh, "Peyt, maybe he just didn't follow the direction you were pointing to...maybe his eyes were on something else."

Peyton let out a sigh herself, "Maybe, you're right."

Lucas found himself making a sly smile, "Baby, don't think too much. Everything's fine."

Peyton laughed, "I'm sorry to have bothered you...calling you out of the blue."

Lucas suddenly let out a soft chuckle, "Are you kidding me? I've wanted to hear your voice all day. 'Wanna hear something weird?"

Peyton grinned, she knew her husband was up to something, "What?"

Lucas took a deep breath before going on,"I was actually hoping you're a little freaked out about something so I'll have an excuse to ditch practice and be at your side right now. I reallycan't wait to see you, Peyton."

Peyton giggled, "Me too. I love you, Luke."

Lucas grinned to himself, "I love you more. Now, stop worrying yourself. I'll see you and Kyle later." With that, the two hang up. As Lucas returned the phone in his bag, he suddenly caught sight of a small picture. As he held it up, he smiled upon seeing who were in the picture. It was a one he was sure he had taken himself. In it were Peyton and Kyle smiling at him as they stood by the docks.

* * *

Haley was going through some papers on her desk. It was her first day back at the office since her brief trip to Paris and she was shocked to find yet another pile of papers on the table. "This is what you get for going on assignment," Haley muttered to herself as she flipped through the pages of one of her files. 

"Hey Hales," greeted Dave as he stopped by Haley's desk yet again.

Haley looked up briefly and gave him a sly smile, "Hello Dave, did you like the éclairs? I left them on your desk."

Dave nodded with a grateful smile, "They're as divine as ever. Did you enjoy your trip?"

Haley nodded as her eyes glowed with delight, "Paris is a city of beauty!"

Dave smiled in agreement, "You got that right. I read your story this morning and frankly, I'm very impressed."

Haley smiled gratefully at her boss, "I'm glad you like it, Dave. I really didn't think I'd do a good job. After all, it was my first fashion article."

Dave just gave her a knowing look, "You're right, it is your first fashion article and it certainly won't be your last."

Haley looked at Dave intriguingly, "What are you talking about? I've got another assignment?"

Dave grinned upon seeing how desperate Haley is to know what he's talking about, "Well Ms. James, why don't you find out for yourself?" Dave brings out an envelope from behind him and hands it over to Haley. "It just came in this morning," explained Dave.

Haley quickly took the envelope. Her heart skipped a bit when she realized that it had come from Paris. Not wasting any time, she hastily tore the envelop open. Inside was a card and Haley quickly flipped it open. "Well, it's from Armand Beaumont," she remarked, surprised to find her self feeling pretty happy upon receiving something from the dashing young designer. Armand Beaumont is the designer whose fashion show Haley had just covered in Paris.

"What do you know? The designer sends thank you cards now," remarked Dave in a playfully haughty way as Haley continued to study the card.

Suddenly, she looked up and stuck her tongue out at Dave, "You're just jealous...you've been in this business far longer than me yet, no one bothers to send you a thank you card."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Oh please, who needs a little piece of cardboard anyway!"

Haley just waved a hand dismissively at Dave as she began to read Armand's note in the card. Suddenly, the phone on her desk rang. Haley wondered who could be calling her during her work hours. Nevertheless, she decided to take the call, "Hello?"

"Âllo, Haley?" said a voice from the other end of the line in a thick French accent.

"Oh, Armand!" exclaimed Haley as she recognized the voice.

"Ah, salut Haley!" greeted Armand.

"It's good to hear from you, Armand. Thanks for the card by the way," said Haley as she looked admiringly at the beautifully decorated thank you card Armand had sent her.

"Listen, I just read your article in the newspaper. Haley, I love it!" exclaimed Armand with delight.

Haley let out a chuckle, "Well, I'm glad you did. I was pretty nervous about making you my first fashion story victim."

"Are you kidding? Your story is very good! In fact, I'm opening a store there in New York and I was wondering if you could do a story on it," offered Armand.

Haley's eyes lit up with excitement. At the same time, she can't believe she would be offered to do another fashion story that soon, "Sure, I would love to."

"Great, I shall you call again with the details. Voyez-vous bientôt!" said Armand, signaling the end of their conversation.

"Au revoir, Armand!" said Haley. With that, she put the phone down and leaned back to her chair. Suddenly, she looked up and realized that Dave was still looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"What?" Haley asked with a hint of annoyance.

Dave couldn't help but giggle, "Oh c'mon Hales, Mr. French boy likes you!"

"Professionally speaking!" Haley retorted defensively.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night!" said Dave witha dismissive wave of ahand before he left Haley alone.

Haley just shook her head in disbelief. _"Can't you like anyone in plain professional terms nowadays?" _she asked herself in annoyance as she went back to her work.

* * *

"Hi Lily! Have the flowers been delivered to the location already?" Brooke asked as soon as she walked in the flower shop. She was having a wonderful time with Kate and Maria when she suddenly received a phone call from her assistant, saying that the flowers another wedding party was expecting has not arrived in the wedding venue yet. Being the responsible wedding planner that she is, Brooke excused herself to make a quick trip to the flower shop, which is fortunately located right beside the café they were in. Kate and Maria didn't mind at all since they were waiting for Maria's fiancé who had just said that he'd be able to join them. 

As Lily checked the status of Brooke's order, Brooke found herself wandering around the shop. The moment she had become a wedding planner, she's always been surrounded by flowers, a myriad of them. She liked to think that she knew flowers the way she knew men...their kind, what they thrive on and how quickly their good sidefades. As she continued to look around, something caught her eyes. It was the same rose that Maria had adored in the office earlier. She smiled to herself upon seeing it, _"Now, surely she would love to have these at her wedding." _She immediately went near the cream colored roses with a touch of red and was about to pick it up when another hand suddenly did.

"Oh Miss, I'm so sorry...Brooke?" said the man who was now holding the delightful bunch of roses. His eyes widened in disbelief as he looked at her. All of a sudden, he felt something he has not felt for a long time...something that seemed reserved for that person standing in front of him at that very moment.

As Brooke looked up, she was speechless at what she saw. Memories came flooding into her head...sweet memories that seemed to have taken forever to bury. Suddenly, they were resurfacing once again and a familiar feeling crept into Brooke's heart. "Ethan..."Brooke managed to say as she found herself stunned at the sight of him. She had always imagined how it would be like when they see each other again. She vowed to give him a really hard time, make him feel how she felt when he never tried to reach her all these years. At that moment, however, all she was feeling was an urge...an urge to pull him closer and let their lips meet once again. For her, it was all that was needed to bring their intimate past back to life.

Ethan managed a sly smile as he allowed himself to get lost in her eyes, "It's...really good to see you."

Brooke nodded rather uneasily, "Um...you too. So, what are you doing here? Are you buying flowers for your...girlfriend?" Inside, she pleaded he would say that there was no one in his life, that nobody could take her place. Her anxiety level was increasing as she waited for Ethan to answer.

Ethan nervously ran a hand on his hair as he began to answer, "Well...um, these are for my...mother. I was going to surprise her since Nikki told me she's here."

"Oh...that's really sweet of you," Brooke remarked as she felt relieved inside.

For quite some time, they both stood in silence as if their hearts were speaking to each other. Suddenly, Lily approached Brooke, "Excuse me, Ms. Davis. I have spoken to our delivery man and he said that the flowers are on their way to the venue."

Brooke nodded with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Lily."

Once Lily was gone, she turned back to Ethan with regretful eyes. She really wanted to stay longer...she wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, she knew she had to go back to Kate and Maria. She had been tasked to make a spectacular wedding and nothing was going to stand in the way of that, not even her personal life. She gave Ethan an apologetic grin, "I would love to stay and catch up, but I have to get back to a client."

Ethan nodded as a hint of disappointed could be seen on his face, "Um...maybe we can meet up some time. I really missed you, Brooke." Ethan felt like a wimp inside. He really wanted to say more to her. He wanted to tell her how much he had longed for her all that time that he had been away. He wanted to let her know how much he thought about her every single day...hoping he would run into her at some point. And now that they had met again, he just found himself rather speechless.

Brooke grinned at what she heard, "Let's meet tomorrow same time at the café beside this shop. They've got this really cozy corner where we can talk." Brooke had to keep a hold on herself as she noticed Ethan's incredibly gorgeous physique. _"He still puts the "G" in gorgeous,"_ she remarked herself as she bit her lip to keep them from breaking into a naughty grin.

A smile formed onto the corner of Ethan's mouth at Brooke's suggestion, "Great, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Brooke nodded as she waved good-bye and left. Meanwhile, Ethan stood in silence as he watched Brooke head to the café until he had completely loss sight of her. "You're smitten by her, aren't you?" asked someone all of sudden, interrupting Ethan's thoughts.

Ethan's startled face turned to the direction where the voice was coming from, "Excuse me?"

Lily couldn't help but giggle as he saw the surprised look on Ethan's face, "You like her a lot, I can tell. She's a great person, you know...Brooke."

Ethan found himself looking once again at the sidewalk from where Brooke was walking on earlier. The spot may be empty at that moment, but in his mind, she was still there, making her way towards the café as she watched him watch her from the corner of her eye. "She is, isn't she?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hello girls, did I miss anything while I was gone?" greeted Brooke as she approached the table and sat down to join Maria and Kate again.

Maria shook her head with a smile, "Not really, Kate and I were just talking about our high school days and how things were simpler back then."

Brooke nodded in agreement as she leaned back on her chair with a sigh, "High school days...aren't they the best!"

Kate nodded as she took a sip of her tea, "By that, you mean high school romance, I believe."

Brooke grinned as she found her subconscious self making a trip down memory lane, "Yeah, especially when you were dating a college hottie."

The girls continued to have an enjoyable chat when suddenly, Maria's phone rang. As Mariapicked it up, she grinned upon hearing a familiar voice. Turning briefly to Kate and Brooke, she looked at them knowingly, "He's here." Without another word, Maria stood up and rushed over to the other side of the café to meet her fiancé.

Meanwhile, Kate and Brooke exchanged knowing looks as they watched Maria disappear into the crowd. "I've never seen her that happy," remarked Kate to her wedding planner once they were left alone.

Brooke nodded in agreement, "She must be smitten by him."

After a few moments, Maria returned to their table with a huge grin on her face. Brooke felt incredibly happy for her. She could always tell when a woman is in love. Suddenly, her eyes fell on the bouquet that Maria clutched dearly in her arms. It was an adorable rose bouquet consisting of just one familiar kind. It was bunched together by a lacy red ribbon. Suddenly, Brooke felt like her world had just stopped. She turned to look at Maria's face once more. It was beaming and clearly, it could not contain its excitement any longer.

Maria grinned crazily at the two women seated at the table, "Well, I would like you to meet the guy who's had me grinning all day, my fiancé." Suddenly, a man in a crisp black suit emerged from behind Maria. He turned to Kate first and smiled at her, "I'm Ethan, it's nice to finally meet you."

Kate smiled at him, "Likewise, Maria's told me quite a lot about you."

Ethan nodded before he turned toward the other woman seated beside Kate. He was about to introduce himself when he suddenly recognized the face in front of him. He found himself unable to say anything. A wave of emotions surged inside him and he didn't know what to do. Being face to facewith Brooke that time around wasn't exactly how he hoped to see her again. That very moment, he wished the earth beneath him would open up and swallow him whole. Even though Brooke was obviously trying to hide the pain she was feeling, Ethan knewbetter. He had hurt her and it made him feel incredibly miserable.

Brooke was just equally stunned upon seeing him. Nevertheless, she took a deep breath and extended her hand to his, "Hi..." It was all she could manage to say as their hands touched in a rather awkward manner. Whereas she normally preferred to put everything out in the open (regardless of whether someone is humiliated or not), she surprisingly opted to keep everything hidden under a cloak of silence...at least for the time being.

_A/N: I'm really sorry it took awhileto update this story. I've been incredibly busy with a lot of things and have not had much time toput my imagination into writing lately. Nevertheless, thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm extremely grateful and I really hope you will not tire of letting me know what you think. The reviews you give me really help a lot in helping me make this story the best that it can be. Thank you so much again and I hope to hear a whole lot more from all of you! _


	7. It Can Only Be Different from Here

Chapter 7: It Can Only Be Different from Here

"Hey, do you want me to call Kate?" asked Peyton with concern as she looked down at her friend. Brooke was sitting on the floor, clutching her knees as she continued to throw up in the toilet.

It wasn't long before Lucas appeared in the hallway and shook his head sadly upon seeing Brooke, "I knew we shouldn't have let her finish that Death by Chocolate sundae."

Peyton just gave Lucas a cut-her-some-slack look as they continued to watch her throw up in their toilet. After awhile, Peyton remembered something and left Brooke and Lucas. Lucas just sighed as he bent down and put an arm on Brooke's back, "You know, you're welcome to stay with us another night if you're not up to being by yourself yet."

Brooke looked up to him and managed a meek smile, "Thanks broody, but I'll be fine. I just need to get all that ice cream out of my system."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he remembered Brooke going through 4 scoops of ice cream and a slice of brownie the day before, "I still can't believe you finished that thing all by yourself."

Brooke nodded, "Me too...but after what happened, I knew I needed to go on a little sugar high."

Lucas looked at her with pitiful eyes as he let out a sigh, "I'm sorry things had to be this way for you, Brooke. I wish there was something I could do."

Brooke smiled gratefully at Lucas who helped her up, "Well, you can cook me breakfast."

Lucas stared at her with disbelief, "After throwing up all morning, how can you even think about breakfast?"

Brooke shrugged, "Hey, I got rid of most of them and now, I'm craving for waffles."

Suddenly, Peyton emerged again. This time, she was carrying a cup of tea, which she handed to Brooke, "Here, Haley said you should take this. It will make you feel better."

Brooke gratefully took the tea and turned back to Lucas, "You know, I would gladly empty this cup if you make me a nice batch of chocolate chip blueberry waffles."

Lucas turned to Peyton with a helpless look on his face, "Pey, what do you think?"

Peyton turned to Brooke with a knowing smile, "We'll give her what she wants, Luke...that's if she swears not to barf on our carpet."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she put her hands to her waist, "Peyt, I'm a woman...not a droopy dog!"

Peyton couldn't help but burst into laughter, "Are you sure? Coz' we wouldn't have reached the toilet in time if Luke didn't carry you!"

Brooke just glared at Peyton and turned to Lucas again with pleading eyes, "Waffles...please Luke!"

Lucas just laughed as he nodded. "Alright Brooke, just drink up first," instructed Lucas as he pointed to the tea cup that Brooke was holding.

Brooke gave him a wide smile as she lifted the cup to her lips and drank all of it up. Unexpectedly, she found herself burping loudly as Peyton took the cup from her, "There, all gone."

Peyton looked at her with a slight hint of concern and disgust, "How was it?"

Brooke gave her an equally disgusted face, "Terrible!"

* * *

"A wedding in orange, who knew?" remarked Brooke as she flipped through the pages of a newly received wedding magazine. She didn't think she can manage to report to work after dealing with an upset stomach earlier, but the extremely bitter tea Peyton had asked her to take cured any ailment she had in her body...except her heart.

Suddenly, there was soft knock on the door and Brooke looked up. She was surprised when she saw a familiar figure standing by her door. "Um hey, can I come in?" asked Ethan nervously as he fidgeted with his cel. phone.

Brooke just looked at him as she motioned for him to come in, "Hey, it's a free country."

Ethan nodded as he cautiously stepped into Brooke's office, "So...um...Maria and Kate sent me to you. They didn't really want me around as they go catch up on old times. Maybe we can go out for a cup of coffee?"

Brooke didn't bother to look up from the magazine she was checking out as she smirked, "Well, they're not the only ones who doesn't want you around. Besides, what makes you think I'd actually go out with you after showing up like...this?"

Ethan let out a sigh, clearly he knew Brooke had every right to snap at him like that, "Look Brooke, I owe you an apology..."

"And an explanation!" added Brooke in a furious tone.

Ethan nodded guiltily, "That too...so, can we just get out of here and grab a cup of coffee."

Brooke suddenly put the magazine down on the table and folder her arms as she looked curiously at him, "And what's wrong with giving me an explanation here?"

Ethan felt really helpless at this time. He slowly moved closer to Brooke and leaned towards her, "Well, I think I'd be putting your career in jeopardy if we talk here."

Brooke could only nod. She knew Ethan was right. Reluctantly, she grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, which Ethan held open for her. _"I need closure and I'm going to get it,"_ she told herself as she tried to rationalize why she was letting Ethan take her out.

* * *

"I can't believe you're actually driving me to work today!" exclaimed Haley as she sat in the passenger's seat of Nathan's car.

Nathan just shrugged, "I don't know. I'd figured...I'd check out how you're doing at work."

Haley just looked at him in disbelief, "Nathan, I'm fine. In fact, work is doing well for me...I told you that!"

Nathan gave her a sly smile, "I know you are...I just...I want to meet the people you work with."

Haley turned to him with intrigued eyes, "Okay...well, you've met Dave and the girls before."

"I know...but I haven't met Armand yet," Nathan pointed out with a slight hint of worry on his face.

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she realized what was going on with her boyfriend, "Nate, the guy is a thousand miles away. He's still in Paris."

Nathan nodded, "That explains the card."

Haley's eyes widened in surprised, "You went through my stuff!"

Nathan gave her an apologetic smile, "Look, I just read the card. I didn't touch anything else."

Haley suddenly looked at him with a curious expression on her face, "Nathan Scott, are you jealous?"

Nathan suddenly shook his head defensively, "No, I'm not! I mean, I was just looking out for you."

Haley couldn't help but giggle, "Right..." She suddenly leaned toward Nathan and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You look cute when you're jealous."

Nathan just laughed, holding up his hands as if to surrender, "Alright, so your boyfriend's a little jealous. Hey, you can't blame me!"

Haley just nodded as she laughed some more, "Come here..." She suddenly pulled Nathan closer to her as they shared a long kiss.

As they pulled away, Haley turned to him, "So, is there a reason why you should still be jealous?"

Nathan just shook his head as he grinned knowingly, "No, but there's a reason why I should take you to work everyday."

* * *

"Jenny, hurry up. Your food's getting cold," shouted Jake to his daughter as he cooked some bacon in the kitchen.

"I'll be right down, dad," answered Jenny from upstairs.

Jake continued to cook as he glanced at the newspaper from time to time. He was all set to go that morning. He's already put in things he needed for the day in his duffel bag. He's also fixed Jenny's lunch box. All that's left to do is for him and his daughter to have some breakfast before they take off. After awhile, Jenny arrived in the kitchen, "What's for breakfast, dad?"

Jake smiled proudly as he stood beside the table, "Well, we have some scrambled eggs, bacon and muffins."

Jenny smiled appreciatively as she took a seat and took a sip from her milk. She grabbed a piece of muffin and took a bite, "Wow, this is really good dad. Is anyone joining us for breakfast?"

Jake shook his head as he looked intriguingly at Jenny, "No kiddo, why do you say that?"

Jenny just shrugged as she kept eating the muffin, "I don't know. Food looks incredibly good today...I was thinking Theresa was stopping by."

Jake let out a nervous laugh as he flipped the strips of bacon he was cooking, "Can't a man cook an exceptionally good meal just for his daughter and himself nowadays?"

Jenny burst into laughter as she faced her dad, "You 'wanna know what I think?"

Jake looked at the little girl with a slight hint of nervousness, "I'm not sure, but go ahead."

Jenny set her half-eaten muffin down on her plate as she looked at Jake intently, "It's okay, dad."

Jake put the cooked strips of bacon on a plate and looked at his daughter quizzically, "What's okay, honey?"

Jenny laughed a little, "It's okay to like someone...like Theresa."

Jake leaned his back on the kitchen counter as he folded his arms and looks at her surprised, "What do you mean? I like Theresa but not...like-like her."

Jenny just rolled her eyes at what she heard, "I don't believe you, dad."

"Why not?" asked Jake with a slight hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"Because you still have her number written on your arm," Jenny pointed out as she giggled.

Jake suddenly looked at his right arm. His eyes widened upon realizing that Jenny was right. Theresa had written her number on his arm before leaving their house the night before. "Okay...s-so I was going to erase it," said Jake in a desperate attempt to make an excuse.

Jenny rolled her eyes yet again, "Right...whatever saves your ass, dad!"

Jake suddenly looked surprised at Jenny, "Who taught you those words, young lady?"

"Mom, she told me a whole lot of other things too. She said they would come in handy when I start dating guys," Jenny explained in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, I suggest you drop that language first since you won't be dating until you're...20!" retorted Jake before he grabbed a muffin and starts to eat it himself.

* * *

"So, I heard you were playing the role of the jealous boyfriend earlier," remarked Lucas as he came up to his brother in the locker room.

Nathan smiled as he nodded admittedly, "Hey, you'd be too if you were in my place. I mean, who knows what kind of excuse that French man would do to hit on my girlfriend."

Lucas just laughed as he leaned his back on the lockers, "Look man, I'm sure there's nothing going on between him and Haley."

Nathan smiled gratefully at his brother, "So, how's Brooke?"

Lucas sighed, "Well, she was throwing up all morning until Peyton gave her that tea that Hales recommended."

Nathan suddenly gave him a disgusted face, "That thing tastes nasty."

Lucas nodded as he laughed, "Yep, but it got Brooke up and going again."

Nathan sighed as be closed his locker door shut, "Maybe she'll know better than to do a sugar overload the next time the past haunts her."

They stood in silence when Lucas suddenly remembered something, "Oh yeah, about that appearance we're supposed to be making in that store...I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Nathan looked at him curiously, "Everything alright, man?"

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, it's just that I'm supposed to be taking Kyle to his doctor's appointment that day so, there's really no way I can be there."

Nathan nodded understandingly, "It's fine with me, man. I just think there'd be a lot of girls who would be really disappointed if they don't see you there...not that they've already been let down when they found out you got married."

The two just burst into laughter knowingly. After awhile, Lucas looked at his brother intently, "Well you know it would be a total let down if you won't be there too!"

* * *

"So, why am I doing this again?" asked Brooke as she leaned her back on the couch in the café.

Ethan looked at her intently, "I guess because we got off on a rocky start...second start." Ethan suddenly put a steaming cup of coffee in front of Brooke, "Here, nonfat latte with Irish cream. You still take your coffee that way, right?"

Brooke just nodded, "Some things never change...although I can't say the same for us."

Ethan let out a sigh, "Look Brooke-"

"I don't know what's worse, Ethan. Your engaged self flirting with me at the flower shop or you, conveniently not telling me that you are engaged!" exclaimed Brooke as she interrupted Ethan.

Ethan took a deep breath, "Okay, I get it. I deserve that."

"You deserve worse than that!" pointed Brooke out accusingly.

Ethan looked down guiltily, "I was...going to tell you."

Brooke let out a haughty laugh as she rolled her eyes, "When? When you found out that I'm going to be your wedding planner?"

"Look Brooke, I was trying to put the past behind," began Ethan softly.

"And I was in the middle of burying it, "Brooke pointed out before taking a sip from her coffee.

Finally, Ethan threw his hands up, "I just want to let you know that if you don't want to be our wedding planner, I'd get it. I'll understand."

Brooke shook her head, "No Ethan, you're not getting rid me of easy...not this time."

Ethan looked at her puzzlingly, "Brooke, why would you want to put up with this when this is clearly bugging you?"

Brooke gave him a knowing smile, "It's the only way, Ethan..."

Ethan turned to her even more puzzled, "It's the only way what?"

Brooke took another sip from her coffee before she answered him with softened eyes, "It's the only way that I can completely put our past behind. Besides, I like a good challenge...especially one that's concerned with professionalism."

* * *

"So, must be tough for Brooke huh?" remarked Haley sadly before taking a bite from her pizza.

Peyton just nodded as she took a sip from her soda, "Yeah, I would imagine. I mean, she doesn't go on a serious sugar high unless something's really bothering her."

Haley couldn't help but laugh as she remembered what happened the other day, "I still can't believe she could finish that Death by Chocolate thing all by herself!"

Peyton laughed too, "Well, I guess she can when she's depressed."

Haley nodded as she cut through her pizza, "So, it's a big day for Kyle next week."

Peyton smiled as she remembered that Kyle's birthday was coming up, "Yeah, I figured we'd have a little party...although, I think he knows more grown ups than kids his age.

"That's alright, we can have a pizza and beer party then!" suggested Haley with a devious smile.

Peyton couldn't help but burst into laughter, "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you...Haley James!"

Haley smiled herself as she took a sip from her soda, "Well, I don't know...I guess I'm not really fit to have kids, huh?"

Peyton shook her head, "No, I've always thought that you'd make a better parent than me and I still believe that."

Haley just let out a sigh, "I don't know, Peyt. I've got a lot of things on my mind and Nathan does too."

Peyton lightly put an arm on Haley's hand, "Hales, I'm not saying you guys should have a child anytime soon. I'm just saying I know you guys would get there someday."

Haley smiled, "I think so too. You know, he actually drove me to work earlier."

"Is that why you had to ask me to pick you up for lunch?" asked Peyton knowingly.

Haley nodded, "Yeah...at first, he said he just wanted to check out the people at work. In the end, I finally got him to say that he just wanted to check out Armand."

Peyton eye's widened in surprise, "The designer? Is he in town?"

Haley shook her head, "Not today, but he will be. He's opening a shop here and he actually invited me to the opening. He...uh...also sent me a thank you card and I guess Nathan freaked out about it when he found it in my bag."

Peyton couldn't help but giggle, "Who would have thought it only takes a thank you card for Nathan's jealous side to emerge!"

Haley nodded knowingly, "I know. I mean, I never really made a big deal about it. I guess, he was just concerned because I didn't tell him I got a card from Armand."

Peyton looked at her with a curious eyes, "So, why didn't you? I mean, you could be clutching your car keys right now if you did."

Haley just gave a sly laugh, "I don't know...it slipped my mind, I guess."

Peyton suddenly leaned closer to her friend, "You know, I caught a glimpse of Armand in the newspaper...he's pretty cute."

Haley rolled her eyes as she wave a hand dismissively, "Yeah...and so is my boyfriend!"


	8. What About Me?

Chapter 8: What About Me?

"Where is she?" wondered Kate out loud as she folded her arms and paced back and forth in her office the next morning. Both Kate and Maria had agreed that they would start the formal planning of the wedding that day.

Maria just shrugged as put on some lipstick, "Relax Kate, she'll be here soon."

"Well, if she doesn't show up...what happens?" asked Ethan ashe followed Kate's pacing with his eyes. Inside, he was desperately hoping to hear the answer he wants to get from Kate.

Kate let out a sigh, "If she doesn't show up...we reschedule the meeting, I guess."

"That's it! That's all you're 'gonna do if she doesn't show up today?" blurted Ethan out in a surprisingly panicked tone. The whole time, he's been trying to keep his calm, but the more he does, the more he feels that it's just slipping away. After all, it's hard to be caught between his past and future.

Maria couldn't help but laugh, "What do you want her to do, baby? Fire her?"

"Ye-...I mean, not really. It's just that, don't you think she's holding up the planning?" asked Ethan, trying his best to sound like a normally concerned groom-to-be.

"Well, I apologize, Ethan, if I'm holding you up," said Brooke as she appeared by the doorway of Kate's office.

"Brooke, where have you been? Didn't you get my calls?" asked Kate as she watched her wedding planner walk into her office.

Brooke gave her boss an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Kate. I just had to take care of something this morning."

"That's okay, Brooke. I'm sorry you had to see my fiancé freak out like that," greeted Maria as she smiled at Brooke.

Brooke nodded at her, "It's okay, I'm used to it. Hey, did you know that the men tend to have more anxiety attacks as the wedding day draws near?"

Maria looked at her amazed, "Really? I've always thought it's the brides who freak out all the time.

Brooke thought for a moment before she replied, "Well, freaky brides are common, but men are worse when they're on anxiety stress. You know why? I'll tell you..." Brooke looked at Ethan from the corner of her eye as she continued," It's because men, by nature, freak out about losing their so-called freedom!"

Ethan let out a laugh with a hint of nervousness, "How can you even say that men like to freak out? I mean, isn't that what women do best?"

Brooke smiled knowingly at Ethan, "Well, taking from experience, I know a guy who just took off when things got rough."

"Wake up, gorgeous," whispered Nathan into Haley's ear as she remained in peaceful slumber.

After awhile, Haley slowly opened her eyes. She grinned upon seeing Nathan's face, "Did you just call me gorgeous or was it someone else in my dream?"

Nathan laughed, "I did call you gorgeous...gorgeous."

Haley put a hand on his face as she smiled, "Why thank you...Mr. Scott. Coming from you, it means a lot!"

Nathan nodded, "You're always gorgeous in my eyes, Hales. You should know that by now."

Haley playfully pretends that she's in deep though for a moment, "Do I?" After awhile, she breaks into a smile as she reaches for Nathan's face for a kiss, "I'm kidding, of course I do. You never fail to remind me everyday."

Nathan gave her a proud smile, "Speaking of reminders, you are coming with me to that store today, right?"

Haley's face suddenly went serious as she thought hard, "What do you mean? Are we supposed to go shopping today?"

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he shook his head, "No Hales, I've got an appearance to do and you promised you'll come along."

Haley just looked at him in shock. She soon gave him an apologetic smile, "Nate...I don-"

"You can't make it? I know...I know...something's up at work and you can't get out of it," said Nathan as he continued what Haley was about to say. His face clearly showed how disappointed he feels, "I was really hoping we could spend some time together, you know."

Haley bit her lip. She really felt bad about letting her boyfriend down, "You know what, you go ahead to that...thing and I'll just follow."

Nathan suddenly looked at her unsurely, "Are you sure? Hales, you really don't have to do this. I'll be fine."

Haley smiled as she ran a hand on Nathan's face, "It's okay, Nathan. I want to."

Nathan smiled as he leaned towards her face for a kiss, "Great, I was hoping you'd say that."

Jake nervously drummed his fingers on the countertop as he waited for someone to pick up on the other end of the line. _"What if I sound desperate? What if she doesn't want to talk?"_ Jake wondered anxiously in his mind.

Before his anxiety could increase further, he suddenly heard someone picking up at the other end. "Hello," answered a woman in a sleepy-sounding voice.

"Uh hi...Theresa?" greeted Jake nervously.

"Jake? Is that you?" asked Theresa with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me," answered Jake as he tried to calm himself down while nervously running a hand on his hair.

"So, what's up? Is everything okay? Is Jenny doing good?" asked Theresa.

"Yeah...everything's fine. Um...I was just wondering if you were free for dinner tonight?" asked Jake as he tried his best to stay calm.

"Oh...sure, I would love to hang-out with you and Jenny tonight," answered Theresa with delight.

"Um...actually, I meant it will be just the two of us. Would that be a problem?" explained Jake while wishing he wasn't sounding desperate.

There was a moment of silence from Theresa's end of the line for a moment. After awhile, she answered, "No, not really. I'd love that!"

Jake felt his heart leap with excitement as he let out a grin, "Great, I'll meet you by the lockers after practice."

Theresa laughed, "Sure, I'll see you later Jake."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, see you Theresa." With that, Jake put the phone down. He suddenly pumped his fist into the air, "Alright!"

"See, I knew you could do it, dad," remarked Jenny as shestood by the kitchen's doorway with a knowing grin on her face.

Jake's face suddenly looked worried as he turned to his daughter, "You were there the whole time?"

Jenny nodded as she laughed, "Yup...you look like a nervous wreck, dad. It's a good thing Theresa can't see you right now."

Jake frowned at his daughter, "You're not going to mention this to her, are you?"

Jenny burst into laughter, "Of course not, dad. I'm not about to ruin your chances of getting a good date."

Jake nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks kiddo, I owe you!"

Jenny just rolled her eyes, "Whatever dad, just make sure you'll be up early enough to take me to school tomorrow.

Jake nodded as he knocked fists with his daughter, "Do not forget the curfew, got it!"

Peyton smiled at Lucas as they met each other's eyes. Kyle is sleeping at the backseat of the car as they made their way to the school clinic. Lucas stole a quick glance of his son from the rearview mirror. He smiled upon looking at him, "You know, mom says he looks just like me."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she turned to her husband, "Are you kidding? Dad said he looks just like me."

Lucas burst into laughter himself at what he heard, "Well, then how do we resolve this issue without getting physical?"

Peyton suddenly looked at Lucas with a devilish smile, "Getting physical, I think I like the sound of that."

Lucas nodded as he grinned knowingly, "Yeah, me too...looks like there are just things that's bound to get...steamy!"

Peyton nodded as ran a hand on Lucas' muscular arm, "Steamy sounds good too. You know, maybe we should head back to our place right now and-"

Lucas interrupted Peyton with a quick kiss as they stopped in front of the red light, "Don't tempt me, Pey. I won't let you out of the house if we do."

Peyton giggled, "I don't mind..."

"I think someone will," Lucas pointed out as he motioned his head towards Kyle's direction. "You know, the kid needs to have a healthy interaction with people everyday and by people, I mean others...you know, those you meet in the playground or in the park," Lucas explained further.

Peyton looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face, "You mean, you're willing to socialize with those other moms that live nearby and be the subject of their gossips once in a while? I thought you hated your family being the object of gossip."

Lucas just shrugged, "I guess I could care less what they say or...what they don't say. I just want you and Kyle to be happy, Pey."

Peyton ran a hand on Lucas hair and rested her head on his broad shoulders, "I've been the happiest woman in the world since I married you and nothing will ever change that. I love you, Luke. "

Lucas smiled as he kissed her lightly on the forehead upon stopping by another red light, "I love you more, Peyt."

Peyton just looked up and smiled at her husband for a brief moment. She let out a sigh as she kept her head rested on her husband's shoulders and looked at the road ahead.

Brooke browsed through the clothing rack. It was all wedding dresses, but she didn't mind. A part of her still believed that one day she would be wearing one of the dresses herself. She let out a dreamy sigh as she looked at a particular dress she had fallen in love with, _"Now, I have the dress...I just need the groom."_

"That would look great on you, you know," remarked a familiar voice from behind.

Brooke startlingly turned around and gave a haughty laugh as she saw who it was, "Thanks, but I'd really like to hear that come from someone else. You actually sound like a...perv."

Ethan half-smiled as he let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm sorry about this morning."

"You know, Ethan, you should probably open an apology business since you're so big on it!" retorted Brooke as she turned her attention back to the dresses.

Ethan just nodded as he stepped beside her and stopped Brooke from taking another dress out of the rack, "Brooke, what can I say? I'm freaked out...I don't know if things will turn out right with you planning my wedding."

Brooke glared at him, "Are you saying that you don't think I'm a good wedding planner?"

Ethan shook his head with a hint of panic in his eyes, "No...not at all, that's not what I'm saying, Brooke."

"Then what are you trying to say, Ethan?" asked Brooke as she tried to control her temper.

Ethan let out a sigh, "It's just...weird, you know, my ex-girlfriend planning my wedding. I mean, I still can't believe you're still doing this."

Brooke let out a sly smile, "I told you, Ethan, I need-"

"Closure, I know," pointed Ethan out as he shrugged his shoulders. There was a sudden sadness in his eyes as he looked down, "I just want you to know that...I meant what I said back in the flower shop, Brooke. I really miss you."

Brooke felt a lump in her throat as she tried to control her emotions. Clearly, she still felt hurt, "Ethan...save that crap for Maria when you suddenly decide to abandon her too. Look, just let me do my job and I'll be out of your life before you know it."

"Hey Brooke, where are you? I need you to know what you think," called out Maria all of a sudden from the dressing room.

Brooke turned to Ethan with cold eyes, "Excuse me, I have to get to your fiancé."

Brooke let out a sly smile as she saw Maria in a wedding gown. She looked amazing and Brooke tried to pretend that everything was okay, "Maria, I think that's the one! You're one show-stopper, girl!"

Maria smiled gratefully, "Thanks Brooke, I think this is the one I'll be walking down the aisle with too."

Suddenly, Ethan emerged from the dress racks. Seeing Maria in a wedding dress simply took his breath away, "Whoa...you look...stunning."

Maria giggled as she went near her fiancé, "You really think so?"

Ethan nodded, "Absolutely."

Maria let out a smile of satisfaction as she leaned toward Ethan's face for a kiss, "Great, then I'll take it."

Brooke simply looked away as the couple shared a romantic moment. Inside, the sight of Ethan with another woman was suffocating her, but there was a job to be done and she refused to give up on it.

"Nathan, how does it feel to be playing for the NY Knicks?" asked a reporter as he held out his microphone toward Nathan.

Nathan smiled, "Um...it's great, especially that Luke is on the team too."

"You and your brother seem to have a remarkable relationship. Don't you ever get on each other's nerves?" asked another reporter as a follow-up question.

Nathan shook his head firmly, "Well, if you were asking us that question back when we were 17, we would have answered a firm yes..." The reporters around him laughed with his answer. When the laugh died down, Nathan continued, "But now, we're just happy to be there to look out for each other."

"Which is exactly what you're doing for him now," pointed out another reporter as everyone, once again, burst into laughter.

Nathan nodded admittedly, "Luke had an important appointment this afternoon, but he sends his regards. He really wished he can be here to meet with you all today."

"By important, do you mean a date with his wife?" prodded one of the journalists in the room.

Nathan let out a laugh, "He is with his family, attending to important family matters and I'm afraid that is all I can tell you."

A slight groan of disappointment can be heard from the crowd all of a sudden. Nevertheless, the press conference continued, "That's okay Nathan, we'll just ask about you this time. So, what's the story about you and Ms. Haley James?"

Nathan smiled at the sound of Haley's name, "Haley's my girlfriend. We're living together."

"How long have you two been together?" followed-up another reporter.

Nathan sighed happily, "For as long as I can remember, we're very happy together." At that moment, he caught sight of Haley who had just entered the room. Their eyes met as they smiled at each other.

"We see that you're very much in love with her...then why not just get married?" asked a reporter in attempt to go deeper into the matter.

Nathan was suddenly startled by the question. He wondered desperately how he was going to handle the question, _"I can't believe Haley is seeing this. I should've never asked her to come over! Now, I must look like such an ass of a boyfriend."_ Nevertheless, he did his best to keep a calm face, "Um...well, I-uh..."

"C'mon guys, don't put Nathan on the spot like that. Nathan and Haley are very much in love and they just don't see the hurry to get married. Do you?" remarked Jonah as he got the microphone from Nathan who just remained speechless.

Most of the people in the press group just shrugged upon hearing Jonah's explanation. Murmurs were also heard from them. As they quieted down, Jonah grabbed the microphone again, "Okay folks, that's it for today. Thank you for your time."

Nathan turned to Jonah with a grateful smile, "Thanks for saving my ass, man."

Jonah nodded, "Hey, just doing my job."

As Nathan turned to where Haley was standing awhile ago, he frowned upon realizing that she was no longer there. Nathan felt a sick feeling in his heart as he looked around to see where his girlfriend could have gone. He immediately stepped off the stage and looked for her.

Peyton leaned on Lucas' shoulder as they waited for Kyle by the doctor's office. Kyle was still in the middle of his medical check-up. Peyton took a long sigh after awhile, "Hey, do you think there's something...wrong in there?"

Lucas let out a soft chuckle as he kissed Peyton on the forehead, "Nah, they're probably just doing some more tests. Hey, they like to get to know Kyle more. After all, he's a Scott!"

Peyton burst into laughter as she playfully rolled her eyes at her husband, "You know the Scott ego is really starting to grow on you!"

Lucas just shrugged, "Well, I guess Scott blood is finally kicking in!"

Peyton looked at him straight in the eyes, "Please tell me you're kidding."

Lucas' face suddenly turned serious, "Actually Pey...I am." Peyton giggled and buried her head on Lucas shoulder. Lucas just smiled as he stroke her golden hair, "But I'm not kidding when I say I love you."

Peyton looked up and smiled at him, "I know...and I love you more." Peyton suddenly pulled Lucas' face closer to hers and they share an intimate kiss. For a moment, they were lost in the passion they were feeling as their lips met. After awhile, however, they heard someone near them clearing his throat. The two immediately broke apart and sat tall.

Dr. Dean smiled at the couple as they faced him, "I'm sorry you had to wait long Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Peyton smiled, "Oh, that's alright Dr. Dean. Is Kyle done? Can we take him home?"

Dr. Dean simply nodded, "Yes, he's done now. However, we found out something about your son's physical condition."

Lucas' face was suddenly full of worry and concern, "What's wrong, doctor? Is my son going to be alright?"

Dr. Dean gave Lucas a warm smile, "Don't worry Mr. Scott, it's probably nothing serious. It's just that, we ran an eye examination on him and it turns out, Kyle's vision is not 20/20."

Peyton turned to Dr. Dean with a hint of worry, "Are you saying that Kyle needs glasses."

Dr. Dean gave them a firm nod, "That would be my recommendation, Mrs. Scott. I don't thinkit should be too much of a concern for both of you, however. Kyle is very young. Perhaps, he will outgrow it. Please take him to an ophthalmologist at the soonest possible time. Other than that, I don't see any reason why Kyle isn't ready for kindergarten."

Lucas nodded and he gave the doctor a grateful smile, "Thank you doctor, we'll take Kyle to an ophthalmologist as soon as possible."

Just then, Kyle came out of the examination room and ran straight to Lucas, "Daddy, daddy!"

Lucas grinned upon seeing his son and immediately scooped him up into his strong arms, "Hey kiddo, did you give Dr. Dean a hard time in there?"

Kyle shook his head firmly as he gave his father a sweet smile. Peyton just laughed, "You know, Kyle's little innocent act reminds me of you."

Lucas just laughed as he turned to his wife, "Okay, I don't know what you mean coz' as far as I know, Kyle and I are both good guys."

Dr. Dean just laughed at the sight of them, "Well, I must say it's very amusing to watch the two of you. If you'll excuse me now, I have another child to examine." With that, Dr. Dean waved good-bye and left Lucas, Peyton and Kyle.

Kyle suddenly turned to face Peyton, "Mommy, am I okay?"

Peyton could help but smile as she ran a hand on her son's dirty blond hair, "Of course kiddo, you're okay. We just have to get your eyes checked again."

_A/N: I really want to thank everyone for their reviews. I really wish I'd hear from you all more. Sorry I'm taking so long to update, I've been really busy lately. Anyway, I hope you keep reading this. Enjoy! _


	9. Tell Me Where We Stand

Chapter 9:

"_She's probably mad at me,"_ Nathan miserably thought as he walked alone. He hasn't found Haley yet and he's getting more and more worried.

As he turned around the block, he desperately scanned the area for any sign of Haley. He sighed when he couldn't see her anywhere. "Hey, guess you're done," remarked someone nearby.

Nathan looked down in surprise, "Hales? What are you doing here?"

Haley shrugged, "Nothing, I just thought I'd get some ice cream." With that, Haley shoved a spoon inside a pint of Butter Pecan ice cream. All Nathan could do was sit next to her uneasily. Haley handed him a spoon and he, too, started digging into the ice cream, "So...um...I'm sorry."

Haley's eyes widened in puzzlement, as if she had completely no idea what Nathan was referring to, "For what, Nate?"

Nathan looked at Haley straight in the eye with an apologetic expression on his face, "You know...what happened back there. I didn't think they'd ask me that question, Haley. I really wasn't prepared to answer it."

Haley just nodded as she put another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, "Mmm...this really is good."

Nathan turned to her with knowing eyes, "You're mad, aren't you?"

Haley looked at her confused, "Mad? Would I be sharing a delicious tub of Butter Pecan with you if I were mad?"

"Haley..." Nathan began. He knew Haley was bothered by what had happened and her trying to hide her feelings was making Nathan feel even guiltier.

Finally, Haley gave up. She set down the tub of ice cream on the table beside her and took a deep breath as she looked down, "Okay...so, I was...hurt."

Nathan cupped Haley's chin as he looked straight into her eyes, "Haley, I was just trying to protect you...protect us."

Haley nodded sadly, "I know...but Nate, you froze up the moment they asked about our marriage plans. I mean, you looked like you've been condemned with monogamy for life."

Nathan let out a soft chuckle, "Hales, monogamy for life is a blessing for me...if my wife would be you."

Haley looked at her with sappy eyes, "Nathan, do you really mean that?"

Nathan nodded firmly, "I do, Hales. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Haley smiled as drew Nathan's lips to hers for a kiss. As their lips parted, Haley let a giggle escape her mouth, "At least I know I won't grow up to be an old grouchy woman."

Nathan laughed, "You know you won't. We'll grow old together Hales, I know we will."

* * *

"Wait, I'm not getting this. Did he or did he not propose to you?" asked Brooke confusingly as she pulled a curtain covering her fitting room to the side. She came out andwalked toward a full-length mirror and examined how she looked in the red lacy lingerie she was trying on.

Haley came out from the other fitting room in a blue see-through lingerie, "He didn't okay...but he somehow told me that he will." Haley examined how she looked in the mirror. She smiled devilishly when she saw herself in the lingerie, _"Am I slutty or what?"_

Brooke looked at Haley with a crazy grin on her face, "Now, now...what's on the mind of Haley James?"

Haley giggled as she did a little turn for Brooke to examine her in the blue lingerie she picked, "So Brooke, what do you think?"

"When's the wedding and where's the honeymoon?" remarked Peyton as she joined the girls. She looked at Haley with a devilish smile, "You know, Nathan's 'gonna go crazy when she sees you in that."

"By crazy, she means horny," added Brooke as she and Peyton both burst into laughter.

Haley just rolled her eyes at Brooke and Peyton, "Okay, I'd take that as a compliment."

Peyton suddenly reached out for Haley's hand and held it up, "Where's the ring? I 'wanna see it. Did you take it off?"

Haley shook her head, "There is no ring and there was no engagement, okay? Nathan and I are still, just living together."

Brooke gave her a curious eye, "And up to when do you two intend to play house? I mean, c'mon...you guys have been together for the longest time. It's about time you become my client."

Haley laughed as she put a sympathetic arm on Brooke's shoulder, "Don't worry, Brooke, you'd still be our wedding planner whether it happens 10 months or 10 years from now."

* * *

"Damn Nathan, what happened to you back there?" asked Lucas in surprise before taking a sip from his soda.

Nathan just shrugged as he looked puzzled himself, "I don't know...I just froze, man."

"You froze when, Nate? What are you two talking about?" asked Tim while he let his eyes roam around the girls passing by. The following week, the Boston Celtics were coming to New York for a match with the Knicks. Tim thought of coming in before the team so he could catch up with Nathan. Apparently, Tim also wanted some time to spot some girls.

Nathan just shook his head disappointedly at Tim who definitely wasn't listening to their conversation, "The big M-word Tim, they asked about it."

Tim suddenly gasped in shock, "Menopause!"

Nathan tossed a plastic straw at Tim, "I meant marriage, Dim."

Lucas just burst into laughter as he watched Nathan and Tim, "C'mon man, none of the girls are menopausal yet."

"But I bet your mom is!" remarked Nathan to Tim.

Tim just laughed as he turned to Nathan, "That's step-mom and speaking of, she still makes the best porno movies."

Both Lucas and Nathan looked at Tim in disbelief. Meanwhile, Tim just gave them a clueless face as he shrugged, "What?"

Lucas let out a sigh, "Well...Tim, as the girls say..." He then turned to Nathan who also turned at him. "Eoww!" they both suddenly yelled in unison.

* * *

"_She's still as captivating as ever,"_ Ethan remarked to himself as a grin formed in the corner of his lips. He held a champagne glass as he looked out from the window of his top floor office. _"The one thing Brooke Davis can never be is less than beautiful,_" he admitted to himself.

"So baby, what do you think of Brooke?" remarked Maria as she stood by the doorway of Ethan's office.

Her unexpected visit left Ethan startled as he turned to her, "Uh...hey baby, she's okay."

Maria just looked at him with curious eyes as she walked in, "Okay, good or okay, find another wedding planner?"

Ethan laughed, "Okay, good. Besides, I have nothing against her."

Maria just gave him a knowing look, "Is that right? You know, I could've sworn you didn't feel the same way when Brooke showed up late."

Ethan just shrugged, "So, I changed my mind...am I not allowed to?"

Maria thought for a moment as she walked over to him. She grabbed the champagne glass from his hand and set it on the desk nearby, "Well, you are allowed to change your mind about that..." She ran a hand on Ethan's face as she started planting kisses on his neck, "But you're not allowed to change your mind about marrying me!"

Ethan let out a soft chuckle as he tried to hide the sudden hint of uneasiness inside, "Don't even entertain the possibility, baby, coz' there's just no way that I won't marry you."

Maria grinned at her fiancé as she leaned in for a kiss, "I don't mean to hurt you or anyone, but...I'm really glad things didn't work out between you and that girl you once told me about."

Ethan's face suddenly froze. "Uh...huh...oh yeah, that...girl," he stammered as he looked down.

Meanwhile, Maria turned around and poured herself some champagne, "What's her name again?"

"_You wouldn't want to know,"_ Ethan answered his fiancé in his mind. Panic was running through his veins as he tried to maintain a casual façade in front of Maria. He managed a weak smile as she turned to face him with a champagne glass in hand, "It doesn't matter. You're the one I want."

* * *

"So, how's your salad?" asked Jake before taking a juicy bite of his burger.

Theresa smiled as she cut through the greens, "It's really good. Thanks for persuading me to take bleu cheese dressing."

Jake nodded, "Told 'ya that thing would taste really good. You know, it's Jenny's favorite too."

Theresa turned to Jake in surprise, "Really? I never thought kids would be into salads. I mean, I've only learned to like salad plates when I started cheerleading. You know how freaked out Brookewould getwhen the girls aren't looking good in those skimpy uniforms."

Jake looked at her knowingly, "Well, you do know that bleu cheese dressing isn't exactly healthy, right?"

Theresa laughed as she nodded, "I do, but it tastes so good." She took a forkful of the salad into her mouth and proceeded to make another forkful of the greens, "You know, you can save me from eating all of these calories in my plate."

Jake gave her a curious face as he stopped eating for awhile, "How?"

Theresa then held up a forkful to Jake's mouth, "Have some."

Jake smiled at Theresa a she brought the forkful of greens closer to his lips. Jake gratefully took it, "Mmm...now, that's what I call a hearty salad!"

Theresa burst in laughter as she watched the satisfied expression on Jake's face, "Why don't you have another one then? It's on me." With that, she held up another forkful, which Jake gratefully took yet again.

Jake smiled gratefully at Theresa, "You know what, let's make an agreement. If ever you want to indulge on bleu cheese dressing, give me some so you don't end up with all the calories."

Theresa nodded, "You got a deal. I didn't think we'd make such a pretty good eating team."

Jake shrugged, "Me neither, but I guess we really do, huh? Hey, um...we should do this often. I mean, I'm really having a good time with you."

Theresa smiled at him, "Me too...and definitely, we should do this more often."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they found themselves looking into each other's eyes. Jake could feel his heart racing fast as he refused to withdraw his eyes from hers, _"Funny, I've never felt this way since..."_

Theresa bit her lips as she allowed herself to get lost in Jake's eyes. She was very much aware of what she was feeling inside, there were butterflies in her stomach and she knew it was all because of Jake.

"Hey Jake, didn't think I'd see you around here," remarked a voice nearby.

Jake turned and was a bit startled when he saw who it was, "Nikki...I thought you'd left."

Nikki just shrugged, "Well, I had to come back here for an interview, but I am heading back today."

Jake smiled at Nikki uneasily. Somehow, he thought that having Nikki and Theresa together is not a good idea. Nevertheless, he had to what was proper for the situation, "Um...Nikki, this is Theresa and Theresa, this is Nikki."

The two girls gave each other a sly smile. Theresa just turned her eyes to her salad while Nikki turned back to Jake, "So...um, I didn't realize I was interrupting something here. I guess I better get going."

Jake just nodded, unable to say anything. Theresa suddenly looked up, "No...um...are you sure? Can't you join us for a quick bite?"

Nikki just smiled gratefully as she shook her head, "Nah, I've got a long drive ahead of me so I better go." Nikki gave both a warm smile before turning around and heading to the door.

Jake suddenly turned to her and called her out, "Hey Nikki..."

Nikki immediately turned to face Jake after hearing her name. Jake just shrugged and gave her a sly smile, "Just...uh...take care out there."

Nikki nodded with a grateful smile, "Thanks Jake, I'll see you two around."

When Nikki was gone, Jake found himself letting out a low sigh, "I'm really sorry about that."

Theresa shook her head firmly, "No, that's okay. Nikki is a part of your life. I mean, she is Jenny's mother."

Jake nodded, "She is and I really think it's great that she spends time with Jenny."

Theresa smiled, "Me too. I bet Jenny has always wanted Nikki to be in her life."

Jake smiled knowingly, "Yeah..." Jake took a deep breath before looking straight into Theresa's eyes, "But you know, there is someone else that I really wish to be in mine."

Jake suddenly reached out for Theresa's hand as Theresa was just left in surprise, "Jake...I...I don't know...about us." Theresa's puzzled eyes turned to Jake with a slight hint of fear, "I'm not sure about this."

Before Jake could say anything, Theresa withdrew her hand from Jake's. She immediately gathered her stuff and stood up, "I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, she turned around and dashed to the door. Meanwhile, Jake just looked on in confusion. He simply found him unable to say anything, partly fearing that he could make things worse, _"What did I do wrong?" _

_A/N: I thank everyone for the reviews! I really hope you keep reading this story and keep telling me what you think! Thanks so much again!_


	10. Close to You

Chapter 10:

Jake paced back and forth in his living room with a confused look on his face. "I don't get it, things were doing so fine and then..." he told himself. He tried to replay that fated afternoon in his mind.

"Daddy, are you okay?" asked Jenny whose figure suddenly appeared by the couch.

Jake let out a sigh, knowing that it quite impossible to hide anything from his daughter, "Not really, I'm a little confused."

Jenny nodded as she took a seat in the couch and watched her father's figure as he continued to walk back and forth, "Is it about Theresa?"

Jake let out an exasperated sigh as he faced his daughter, "What is it about you women? Do you always like to make guys feel bad?"

"Um dad..." began Jenny quietly.

"I mean, I don't get it. Things were going nice. I can sense chemistry between us and then, she just takes off! What is it with you women, what?" exclaimed Jake with defeated look on his face.

Jenny just shrugged at her father, "I'm sorry I don't know, daddy. I'm not a woman yet."

A sly smile escaped from Jake's lips as he approached his daughter and took a seat beside her, "I know. You're still my baby. You're not 'gonna take off on me just like that, would you?"

Jenny looked at Jake with bewildered eyes, "I can't daddy, I don't know how to drive yet."

Jake laughed as he took his daughter in his arms, "I love darling, you always know how to make daddy feel a bit better."

Jenny smiled as she remained in her father's arms, "I love you too, daddy. It's 'gonna be okay, you'll see."

Jake let out a sad smile, "I hope you're right, sweetheart. I hope you're right." He found himself looking out to the sky, hoping it would have some answers to the questions in his mind.

* * *

"Hey baby, are you joining me and Brooke today?" asked Maria with a cheery voice as she fixed her hair in front of a full length mirror.

Ethan looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Um, do you really want me to be there?" It was early Saturday morning and he really didn't have much to do. Still, he wanted to escape the little drama that his wedding planning has dragged into his life...even only for a little while.

Maria looked at him with suspicious eyes with hands on her waist, "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to play a major role in the wedding planning."

Ethan shrugged as he set the newspaper down, "I do, Maria. It's just that...well, I'm a little tired. You know I was in the conference room the whole day yesterday and I haven't really gotten much sleep."

Maria gave her fiancé a sympathetic smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that...I want everything to be perfect for our wedding and I don't think it would be as great as I want it to be without your help."

Ethan gave her a warm smile, "Tell you what, you go ahead and I'll catch up with you and Brooke later this afternoon."

An excited grin suddenly appeared on Maria's face as she gave Ethan a quick kiss on the cheek, "You're the best fiancé ever!" As she pulled away, she took her purse and headed to the front door.

Seeming to have remembered something, Maria suddenly turned around and approached a small table. Ethan noticed this and looked at her curiously, "Did you forget something, baby?"

Maria nodded with a smile on her face, "Yeah...I've been browsing through some wedding magazines and cut out some clippings for reference. I'm 'gonna show them to Brooke today so she can get a better idea of what I want." She held up the clippings and looked at Ethan, "Ethan, would you have an envelope for these? I don't want to lose any of them when I pull them out of my bag later."

Ethan nodded as he pointed towards his desk, "Yeah, I've got an envelope in the top drawer over there."

Maria nodded as she went over to the desk. As she got there, she tried to open the top drawer but it was locked, "Um...baby, you seem to have locked this drawer. Can you open it?"

Ethan nodded as he walked towards his fiancé. He took the keys out of his pocket and proceeded to open the drawer, "Didn't think I locked this drawer."

Maria suddenly flashed a knowing grin, "Well maybe, you're hiding something from me that's why you locked this drawer."

Ethan just laughed, "Please, you practically live here. You should know all my hiding places by now."

Maria nodded as she laughed herself, "Yup, I sure know where you hide your big bags of Doritos and boxes of Oreos."

Ethan smiled as he kept his eyes on the drawer. As it opened, his eyes suddenly widened in surprise at what he found. He immediately shut it close, startling Maria who was right beside him. Maria looked at him with concern, "Baby, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

Ethan gave Maria a weak smile as he answered, "Umm...you know, I just remembered that I finished up all of my envelopes here and I need one too. Why don't we go to that nearby shop and get a bunch each. Hey, we can also get some coffee and donuts?"

Maria looked at him with surprise, "But you just had coffee. Isn't too much coffee bad for you?"

Ethan shrugged as he gave her a sly smile, "Not when it's decaf, right?"

Maria just turned to him with suspicious eyes, "Ethan, what's inside the drawer?"

"Huh...um..." Ethan managed to say as his began to panic inside. After awhile, he finally got an idea. He flashed a weak smile, "Rat...there's uh...a dead rat inside."

A horrific expression suddenly appeared on Maria's face, "Eeoow...get rid of it, Ethan!"

Ethan just gave her a sly smile as he nodded, "I will. Um, maybe you can go ahead to the car. I'll be out soon."

Maria nodded as she rushed out to the door, not wanting to see the dead rat should Ethan decide to open the drawer again, "Yeah, I'll get the engine running too."

As soon as Maria was out of sight, Ethan turned to his drawer and opened it again. He sighed ascaught another sightof what was lying on top. It was a picture of Brooke. She was standing beside his red Lexus outside the apartment he had once shared with Peyton and Haley. He remembered the day he had taken that shot very well. They were headed to Ethan's family ranch for Brooke's first meeting with his family. _"They love her..."_ Ethan thought as he recalled the time when Carmen, his mother, and Brooke had first met. Ethan let out a sigh as ran a hand on Brooke's face in the picture, _"I love her..."_

* * *

Brooke was tearing something apart when Peyton suddenly walked into her living room. She looked at Brooke intriguingly as she sat opposite her, "What could you possibly be tearing apart at 10 in the morning?"

Brooke smiled, "I'm done with him, Pey."

Peyton's curiosity grew. She sat on the couch and cuddled a pillow, "Done with who?"

"Ethan," Brooke answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Peyton looked at her puzzled, "Funny, I thought you had been for quite some time now."

Brooke let out a sigh as she looked out the window, "Funny, I thought I was too. When I saw him in the flower shop that afternoon, I had the same feeling I had so many years ago. I mean, I was really crushed when I found out he's getting married, Pey."

Peyton nodded understandingly as she turned to her friend with concern, "How about now? Are you sure you're over him...for real?"

Brooke smiled as she nodded firmly, "He seems happier now than he's ever been, you know. Seeing him with Maria made me realize that maybe I should start dating again."

Peyton smiled, "Good to know something finally managed to penetrate that thick stubborn skull of yours."

Brooke stuck a tongue out at her, "Speaking of skull, P. Sawyer, what were you thinking drawing a child holding a skull in her hand?"

Peyton laughed as she remembered the horror on Brooke's face when she entered her gallery and saw the dreadful painting, "Um...well, I hear Gothic is making its way to mainstream art nowadays."

"Uhuh...maybe I should suggest a Gothic wedding to Maria then!" remarked Brooke snidely as she threw a pillow at Peyton.

Peyton grinned devilishly, "Great, how about a black wedding dress too!"

Brooke laughed as she linked arms with Peyton, "C'mon best friend, let's get some breakfast before I make my Gothic pitch!"

* * *

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this!" exclaimed Haley from the backseat of the car as she looked frustratingly out the window. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning and she can't believe she agreed to go out with Nathan and Lucas.

Tim gave her a wide smile, "C'mon Hales, I need a partner. You don't expect me to play against Nathan and Lucas on my own, do you?"

Haley just raised an eyebrow at Tim, "Tim, I don't really care whether Lucas and Nathan double-team you or even toss you to the Pacific Ocean! The point is, playing sweaty basketball is not my idea of a good Saturday morning."

Nathan let out a chuckle from the driver's seat as he kept his eyes on the road, "C'mon Hales, I thought you wanted to spend time with me."

Haley glared at her boyfriend, "Nathan Scott! When I said that, I meant without a basketball and away from the court."

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Oh please Hales, it's not like you haven't played ball with us before. Don't you remember how much fun we've had?"

"You mean how much amused you and Nathan were, seeing that I could not get the damn ball inside the basket!" Haley shot back.

Tim just shrugged, "I can carry you if you want, Haley."

Nathan suddenly shot a fierce look at Tim from the rearview mirror, "Tim, you will not get your hands on my girlfriend's waist at any point in this game!"

Tim let out a sigh, "Okay...geez Nate, I was just kidding. Relax man."

Upon reaching a stop light, Nathan turned to Haley briefly with pleading eyes, "C'mon Hales, just play with us and we can do something else later on."

"Yeah, besides Peyton's joining us in a little while. She'll just pick up Kyle and we can all take my boy out," suggested Lucas.

Haley let out a sigh, "Alright...but you guys better have brought a change of clothes. I'm not getting in a car with sweaty men all around me."

"Funny, I thought you like me sweaty," remarked Nathan with a foolish grin.

Haley gave her boyfriend a knowing glare as they met eyes in the rearview mirror. As she turned to look out the window, she let a sly smile escape from her lips as she recalled how sexy Nathan looked when he showed up in their front door all sweaty from practice one morning.


	11. You've Got to Trust Me

Chapter 11: You've got to Trust Me

"So, you got plans today?" asked Brooke before taking a sip from her latte.

Peyton nodded as she flipped through a magazine, "Yeah, I'm picking up Kyle then we'll meet Luke and the rest of the gang."

"Whoa, did we just leave Haley with the guys today?" exclaimed Brooke with surprised eyes.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh as she nodded, "Uhuh...she's probably 'gonna kill us for this."

"Hey, I'll take the guys over Ethan any day," remarked Brooke.

Peyton looked at her with knowing eyes, "Right...even if Tim is one of the guys?"

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh as she turned to Peyton with gloomy eyes, "I would have known the answer to that question if we were just still college freshmen."

The expression on Peyton's face suddenly turned slightly serious, "Look Brooke, just because Ethan's about to get married doesn't mean you can't patch your relationship up."

"And what's your idea of patching up, P. Sawyer? A little quickie in my office," retorted Brooke with a haughty smile.

Peyton stuck a tongue out at Brooke, "Okay, can you ever think of patching up without the quickie part?"

Brooke just shrugged, "Maybe I can try with Ethan."

Peyton couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, "That's good, Brooke. Now, why don't you two try being friends? I mean, wasn't that how you started in the first place?"

Brooke suddenly flashed Peyton a wicked grin, "Actually...we were 'kinda introduced through the quickie." A bewildered expression just appeared on Peyton's face.

* * *

"Jenny Jagelski for the 3!" shouted Jake as his daughter attempted to make a shot from the 3-point line. As usual, the ball ended up flying below the basketball ring.

Jake turned to his daughter with sympathetic eyes, "It's okay kiddo, some more practice and you'd be able to shoot like a pro."

"By pro, did you mean you?" prompted Jenny with a knowing smile.

Jake glared playfully at his ten-year old, "Yes Jenny, the pro is me!"

Jenny waved a dismissive hand at her father, "Whatever dad, the only time I remember that you're a pro is whenever I see girls screaming out your name. Have I mentioned they can be quite annoying?"

Jake couldn't help but laugh, "Oh c'mon sweetie, they're not bad. In fact, they inspire my game."

"I thought you said you're a one-woman man," retorted Jenny with a puzzled look on her face.

Jake let out a sigh as he played with the ball in his hand, "I am...but, that one-woman thing doesn't seem to be working out well for me."

Jenny looked at her father with sympathy in her eyes, "You think it's over with Theresa, huh?"

Jake gave his daughter with a sly, trying to hide the sadness in his eyes, "I don't know, Jenny. I don't think there was ever anything between us for her."

"Why don't you talk to her?" asked Jenny.

Jake stared emptily into space as a sad expression appeared on his face, "Yeah, why not? Damn, I don't even know where she is!"

* * *

"Okay, stop! I don't want to do anymore running and Tim, you can't make me! Damn, I think I sprained an ankle. " exclaimed Haley as she pointed a finger at her teammate. She clearly looked beat as she bent down to rub her left ankle and proceeded to limp her way toward the benches.

Tim pouted like a disappointed kid, "C'mon Haley, play with me...please!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Tim's face, "Um...Dim, sorry to break it to 'ya, but you don't have whining rights."

"I won't be whining if you just keep playing," said Tim with hopeful eyes.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend arguing, "Are we on for another round or what?"

"Yeah, c'mon you two...you're holding up the game," prompted Lucas as he played with the basketball.

Tim turned pleadingly at Nathan, "Hey Nate, why don't you convince your girlfriend here to stay on my team."

"Just say you want her to play, Tim," Nathan pointed out with a knowing smile. He suddenly walked over to his girlfriend who had already taken a seat at a nearby bench.

Haley looked at Nathan with a serious expression on his face, "Nathan, there's nothing you can do to bring me back on that court!"

Nathan let out a sigh as he thought for a moment. Taking Haley by surprise, he suddenly leaned down towards her and grabbed her left foot. He smiled at her as he started rubbing the sprained area, "Does it still hurt?"

After awhile, Haley gave him a wicked smile, "If I say it still does, will you keep working on it?"

Nathan grinned, "You know I can work on this all day."

Haley giggled as she leaned forward for a kiss, "Mmm...sounds great!"

As they pulled away, they both turned toward the court and saw Lucas and Tim having a little one on one. Nathan and Haley both looked at each other before bursting into laughter. "Looks like they've forgotten about us," remarked Haley as she watched Lucas make another 3-point shot.

Nathan nodded, "Yeah, looks like."

A knowing grin suddenly appeared on Haley's face, "Well, that's great coz'...I want you to myself."

Nathan just laughed, "I guess it's a blessing in disguise that you hurt your ankle, huh?"

"If I had known that there was free foot massage, I would have joined this little play date," remarked Peyton as she appeared from the parking lot with Kyle.

Nathan just smiled, "Hey Peyt...hello Kyle."

As Peyton got nearer, she saw what Nathan was doing and frowned with concern, "Hales, did you fall down or something?"

Haley smiled as she shook her head, "Nothing that bad. I just 'kinda sprained my ankle."

Peyton nodded, "That should be gone in no time...especially with Nathan's expert hands."

Suddenly, Peyton felt a pair of hands around her waist. She giggled as she turned to face her husband, "You know, I actually dreamt of you last night. You were putting your sweaty arms around me."

Lucas smiled, "Really, was that all I did?"

Peyton thought for a moment, "Not really..."

Lucas nodded, "I bet I did this..." He leaned towards Peyton for a long passionate kiss.

As they pulled away, Peyton couldn't help but giggle, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming of the same thing?"

Lucas shrugged, "Well, it depends...did I give you anything in the dream?"

Peyton just shook her head in puzzlement.

Lucas let out a sigh, "Just what I thought...I'm not giving in dreams..." He suddenly took something out of his pocket and handed it to Peyton, "That should make up for it."

Peyton quickly opened the envelope and gasped at what she found, "Oh my god Lucas, you didn't!"

Lucas let out a soft chuckle, "I know how much you've been wanting to go to the Bahamas, baby so I booked us a trip. Don't worry, I've taken care of everything."

"Luke, I love you!" exclaimed Peyton as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

Lucas couldn't help but grin, "I love you more." He was about to lean into Peyton's lips when Tim broke the moment.

"Oh c'mon...hello, basketball player on his own out here!" exclaimed Tim with a hint of annoyance as he watched Lucas and Nathan with their girls.

Haley couldn't help but laugh, "Oh c'mon Dim, couples sharing a moment over here!"

Peyton and Haley shared a smile as they high-fived each other, leaving Tim looking even more desperate.

Tim let out a sigh as he realized that their game had really come to an end. Suddenly, he felt someone tugging at his shirt. He grinned at the little boy, "Will you play with me?"

Kyle thought for a moment and just shrugged his shoulders, "Umm...okay."

"You know Tim, if Kyle beats you, you better think twice about playing against us this coming week!" remarked Nathan as he watched Kyle dribble the ball.

Tim made a face at Nathan, "Oh you better be careful with what you say Nate coz' the Tim is in the house and-"

"Just say you're 'gonna beat us Tim!" said the Scott brothers in unison as they shared a knowing smile.

* * *

"Hey, these are for you," said Ethan as he handed Brooke a purple box.

Visible confusion suddenly appeared on Brooke's face as he looked at Ethan questioningly.

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders, "Look, consider it a peace offering."

Brooke looked at him suspiciously as she untied the ribbon on the box. As she opened it, she was surprised to find an assortment of her favorite chocolate truffles, "Do you always declare peace by making someone fat?"

"Oh c'mon Brooke, you know it's not that. Besides, you used to love those. I even got the lavender-scented and orange-scented ones," explained Ethan desperately.

After awhile, a sly smile appeared on Brooke's face, "Alright, peace offering accepted."

"Brooke, there you are! I've been looking all over for the two of you," remarked Maria as she approached them.

As Maria got near, she noticed the box of chocolates, "Ooh, who's the guy?"

Brooke grinned at Maria as she watched Ethan's worried face from the corner of her eye, "Umm, a somewhat of a jerk who thinks I'll forget about our past with just a box of chocolates."

Maria couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I know this. It's that guy you mentioned before. Am I right?"

Brooke nodded with a smile, "Uhuh...it's him!"

Ethan frowned to himself as he continued to listen to Maria and Brooke, "So Brooke, um you think all guys are jerks now?"

Brooke gave Ethan a bewildered look, "Um...well, not all. I mean, I've got really great guy friends..."

Maria burst into laughter as she heard her fiancé's question, "Don't worry baby, we weren't trying to gang up on you. It's just that Brooke once said there was this jerk who just took off on her."

Ethan was getting more and more nervous. In his mind, he was pleading something to Brooke, _"Please don't tell her!"_ Nevertheless, he tried to maintain a calm demeanor, "Well, I'm really sorry to hear that."

Brooke gave him a sly smile, "Thank you, Ethan."

Maria just looked at Brooke with a hint of pity, "You know Brooke, maybe you should...try to forgive him. I would believe that it took a lot of courage for that guy to suddenly appear out of nowhere and give you chocolates."

Brooke nodded as she looked at the heart-shaped box of chocolates. As she looked up, she discreetly met eyes with Ethan and gave him a knowing smile, "I suppose forgiveness would be inorder."

Maria nodded in agreement, "You know, I bet he still...cares for you."

Brooke just smiled as she looked down. She suddenly couldn't find the courage to even look at Ethan from the corner of her eye. Somehow, she was scared of the expression she'd see on his face. She didn't know if what Maria had told her was true and for the moment, she'd rather not know.

"I bet he still...loves you," Ethan suddenly remarked, which took Brooke by surprise.

Brooke suddenly looked up and met Ethan's eyes that seem to be trying to tell her something. For a moment, she was lost in his eyes. Her thoughts seem to travel back in time. The way Ethan was looking at her gave way for a feeling within Brooke to recur. It was one that she had not felt in a long while. It was a great feeling, yet it scared her, _"Never again, I promised myself."_ Suddenly, she withdrew from his eyes. She looked down as she shivered.

Maria noticed that something was wrong, "Brooke, are you alright? You seem to have gotten a little tense."

Brooke turned to Maria with a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just uh...a little chilly out here."

Maria looked at her with pity as she put her arms around Brooke, "Well, let's go inside and get you warm. I bet you can use some coffee."

Brooke could only nod as she let out a soft sigh. All of a sudden, she held up the heart-shaped box, "Coffee and chocolate, I'd be feeling warm in no time!"

Maria smiled as she led Brooke to the café. Ethan followed behind them closely. He didn't know what overcame him a moment ago. He just knew he had to say out those words. At that time, it didn't matter if it were right or wrong. Somehow, he could not stop his heart from speaking out. As he walked behind the women, Maria suddenly turned her head and smiled at him. _"I guess saying the truth wasn't such a bad idea after all,"_ he said to himself as he returned a smile to his fiancé.

* * *

It was late afternoon and night was soon approaching. Jake was taking a stroll in a nearby park as Jenny and her friend Tina played inside the house. Claire, a 15-year old girl who lived next door, volunteered to watch the girls. Jake gratefully took the offer as it would allow him to have some time to himself.

He thought he needed to go for a walk to clear his head. Throughout the day, Jenny had done everything she could do to cheer him up. As much as she got him to smile, however, there was still something bothering Jake and he simply could not let it go. The air was chilly and Jake tucked his hands in his side pockets as he continued to stroll around. The truth is the cold didn't bother him at all...it was Theresa that troubled him. "_I would have never thought my love life would suck after Nikki,"_ he sadly thought.

Suddenly, the silence around the park was interrupted by the sound of a car passing through. Jake didn't bother to turn since he was busy with his thoughts. Behind him, he could hear the car coming towards him. Still, he didn't turn around. Nevertheless, it startled him when the car parked beside him. This time, he turned confusingly towards it.

"Um...hey," greeted Theresa as she rolled down her window.

Jake was simply surprised to see her, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

With serious eyes, Theresa answered firmly, "I need to talk to you. I need to show you something."

Jake was still left confused, "What is it?"

Theresa took a deep breath, "You need to come with me."

Jake just stood still. In his mind, he quickly thought of reasons why he should and should not go with her. As he did, he realized a very important reason as to why he should go: he might lose her. Nonetheless, he remained still as he looked intensely at Theresa.

Theresa must have read his mind as the expression on her face softened, "Look Jake, I'm sorry. I know I owe you an explanation. And tonight...I plan to give you that."

Jake never uttered another word. Instead, he nodded and got in the car, unaware of anything but his feelings for her.

_A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with a lot of things lately. Nonetheless, I hope you still keep reading this and telling me what you think. You guys really keep me going with this. Thanks so much!_


	12. Blurring What is Right

Chapter 12: Blurring what is Right

"_What are we doing here?"_ wondered Jake as he continued to walk behind Theresa. The place was eerie and the air was chilly. Yet, it didn't bother Theresa one bit. She simply kept walking as if she knew the place by heart.

"Would you mind if I ask you what we're doing here?" asked Jake softly as he looked around him. It was pitch dark, making the place hard to observe. Nevertheless, he could make out the figures of dirty white angel statues. It was no mistake that they were walking through a cemetery. He was about to ask Theresa another question when she spoke up.

"There's lots of things that you don't know about me, Jake," Theresa began softly as she continued to traipse through the graves.

Jake felt a hint of fear forming inside him, "W-well, I'm sure we've got plenty of time to know each other. You know...since you're in the cheering squad."

A gentle laugh could suddenly be heard from Theresa. Nevertheless, she kept moving, "Remember when I told you I never thought I'd find myself becoming a cheerleader again? About two years ago, I thought I had a good idea about the life ahead of me. And then, something happened and everything just changed."

Jake was getting more and more confused, "What is it, Theresa? What changed?"

Suddenly, Theresa stopped in her tracks and turned around. She smiled slyly at him, "We're almost there." Jake used the moment to look into her eyes. His mother had once told him that the eyes are a window to a person's soul. No doubt, he had just found a window to Theresa's. He had never seen such loneliness in a person. She was clearly in misery and she couldn't hide it anymore. It was too much for her to bear alone. She needed somebody...she needed him.

* * *

Peyton met her husband's eyes as they stopped in front of a traffic light. Lucas was in good spirits. He was looking forward to a getaway with his wife. Peyton felt the same way. A smile appeared on her face as she looked out the window from the passenger's seat, "Bahamas is going to be great!" 

Lucas chuckled softly, "I know. Oh yeah, mom said she'd come over and stay with Kyle while we're gone. Is that okay?"

Peyton suddenly turned to Lucas with a bothered look on her face, "Um...actually, I spoke to dad awhile ago and he said he'd look over Kyle. He wants to spend some time with his grandson."

Lucas just nodded as he thought for awhile, "Well, in that case...let's leave Kyle to both of them!"

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, "I wonder how that's 'gonna turn out."

Lucas grinned, "I bet it won't be so bad. I mean...look at how we've turned out."

Peyton smiled, "You got a point there....we did turn out pretty good."

Lucas looked at her with knowing eyes, "No...we turned out better than good."

Peyton nodded as she stole a glance at Kyle who was sleeping in the back seat, "You know, it wouldn't hurt to get Kyle his glasses before his birthday. I mean, it would give him something new to show off."

Lucas let out a soft chuckle, "You think? If I remember correctly, kids who wear glasses are called nerds."

"Not if they're wearing cute glasses," pointed Peyton out.

Lucas just shrugged, "Alright, I guess mother knows best on this one."

* * *

"Tim, don't you have somewhere to go...some girl to visit?" asked Haley with a hint of annoyance. 

Nathan gave Haley a quick smile as he continued to drive. Meanwhile, Tim just shrugged, "Nah...not really. Besides, I thought you guys enjoy spending time with Timmy."

Nathan couldn't help but burst into laughter, "You know Tim, Haley and I also need our alone time."

"Yeah Tim, Nathan and I haven't had time to ourselves since you got here!" prompted Haley as she tried to keep her temper under control.

Tim just scoffed, "Oh please...you two have been living together for quite some time now. You play house all the time. You sleep in the same bed. You watch in the same TV and you cook in the same kitchen."

"Uh...Nathan doesn't really cook Tim. Besides, we've got work so even if we stay in the same apartment, it's not like we always have time for each other," pointed Haley out.

"Yeah, Haley's always out on assignment and I've got my games," added Nathan as turned on a curb.

"Are you sure you two don't need to see a couple's therapist or something?" asked Tim with a slight hint of concern.

"Tim, when you have problems like these, you don't see a shrink. You lock yourselves up in the apartment and don't entertain bugging friends," answered Nathan confidently.

Tim just laughed, "Say what you have to say, Nate. Hey, I only care about you guys...believe it or not. Look, all I'm saying is, big problems start from small things like these."

As Haley looked out from her window, she couldn't help but feel something bothered her inside. Tim had a point and the thought bothered her. As she found herself glancing towards her boyfriend, she was startled to meet Nathan's eyes. _"We'll be alright,"_ Nathan told her in his mind.

Haley must have read Nathan's thoughts for she only gave him a nod.

* * *

"We're almost there, Jake," remarked Theresa. Nevertheless, she wasn't slowing down and Jake struggled to keep up with her. 

It seemed like the moon was their only source of light, not that Jake would have mind. In fact, he usually enjoyed faintly lit nights. He found it relaxing. Being in the cemetery, however, scared him. His vision had already adjusted to the darkness of the surroundings. Still, it was giving him the creeps. Something about not knowing what lies ahead bothered him. "She has a good reason for this," he told himself as he kept moving.

He looked down from time to time, trying to avoid tripping on twigs. As he did, he was surprised to not see Theresa anywhere when he looked back up. "Theresa? Where are you?" he asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

He quickened his pace as he frantically tried to find a hint of Theresa's figure in the darkness of the night. His heart was beating fast as he found no sign of her.

"Jake, over hear," Theresa answered after awhile.

Jake let out a sigh of relief upon hearing her voice. He immediately turned toward the direction where the voice came from. It wasn't long before he found her. Theresa was sitting on a stone cold bench, staring into empty space. Jake didn't know what to do at that moment. He hoped with all his might that Theresa was okay. She wasn't moving. As he got near, he lightly tapped her arm, "Hey, you okay?"

Theresa smiled as she turned to him briefly before seemingly looking back into empty space. As Jake followed Theresa's eyes, however, he realized her eyes were fixed on something after all. He felt more confused than ever when he saw the name "Matthew Drake" inscribed on the gravestone. _"Who is he?"_ he wondered inside.

It didn't take long before Theresa answered his thoughts. "Back in college, I met Matt," she began as a sly smile slowly formed in her lips. "I liked him right away. For one, he wasn't a basketball player. He was really a good guy. We dated and after graduation...we got married," she explained.

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. He never thought that Theresa would get married so soon. Then again, he never thought he'd have a child so early in his life either. He turned to her, "How did he die?"

Upon hearing the question, tears started falling from Theresa's eyes, "It was our 2nd anniversary. We made plans to go out to dinner. He calls me and says that he's running a little late. He just needs to take care of something at work. I was already home then so I just got ready and waited for him...but he never showed up."

Theresa took a deep breath before continuing, "I remember we were going to lose our dinner reservations and I was getting really furious at him. Then, the door bell rang. When I opened it, it was the cops. They said Matt was in a car accident. When I got to the hospital, I found out he was in coma, a really severe one. The doctors said that even if hepulls out from it, things will never go back to normal. He was a vegetable."

Jake didn't know what to say. He hadno idea how much pain Theresa was in and he hated the fact that he could not do anything about it. He just remained seated beside her, listening.

Meanwhile, Theresa kept her eyes fixed on her dead husband's gravestone. She remembered the countless times that she wished she could join him soon, "Thing only got worse day after day...until one time, his heart just stopped beating."

Theresa turned to Jake with tearful eyes, "Everyday he was in the hospital, I would whisper into his ear. I would tell him how muchI love him, how much he means to me...how much I need him. I don't think he ever heard...because he still left." Theresa buried her head in her hands as she cried.

Jake was quite overwhelmed by the moment. Still, he knew Theresa needed him that very moment. He took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders as he pulled her close to him, "Shh...it's 'gonna be alright. I bet he doesn't want to see you this way. He wants you to be happy Theresa, I'm sure he wants you to be."

Suddenly, Theresa looked at him with a troubled expression on his face, "I love him, Jake. I love Matt so much...and I don't think I would ever want to be with anyone else." With that, she stood up and turned her back on Jake, "We better head back. It's getting late."

As Jake stood up, he was feeling more confused than ever, "Theresa, w-why are you trying to push me away? I love you, Theresa...I can love you the way Matt did."

Theresa suddenly turned to face him. She took off the jacket he had put over her early on and handed it to him with cold eyes, "You might say you can, but I can never love another man the way I did Matt. You know what? I think it was a mistake bringing you here." With that, she turned her back on him yet again and headed to where they had parked the car.

* * *

"At home, at last," Brooke remarked to herself as she collapsed on her living room couch. 

She switched her television on just in time to see a horror movie. A devilish smile appeared on her face, "A movie with no love, perfect!"

She reached for the bottle of beer on thetable beside her. From the corner of her eye, she could see the heart-shaped box that Ethan had given her earlier that day. She really didn't want to think about him or anything that happened that afternoon. _"Two more of these and what happened today never happened, "_she told herself as she turned back her attention towards the beer.

As she took a sip, she heard a soft knock on her door. "_Now, who could be bothering me this time?"_ she wondered as she turned toward the door. She didn't want to open it. She was hoping that whoever it was will just figure out she's not at home and go away. However, the person outside simply kept on knocking and Brooke was getting quite annoyed.

Soon, she gave up and headed to the door. As she opened it, she couldn't believe who it was, "Shouldn't you be with Maria?"

Ethan just shrugged his shoulders, "You 'wanna have dinner? I kno-"  
"No thank you, I've just eaten," Brooke answered as she interrupted him.

Ethan just nodded, "Well, let me take you out for some hot chocolate at least."  
Brooke just looked at him in disbelief as she crossed her arms, "And why would you want to do that?"

Ethan turned to Brooke with a serious expression on his face, "I don't know, Brooke. I-I just...look, will you just let me buy you hot chocolate? I won't take too much of your time, I promise."

Brooke thought for a moment as Ethan remained standing outside her door. After awhile, she got her coat and put it on. After closing her door, she turned to face Ethan with a slight hint of annoyance on her face, "Are you aware that you've already taken a lot of my time today?"

Ethan nodded with a weak smile, "So, let me do something for you in return." With that, Ethan and Brooke headed out.

"I must say, it's a good idea, getting hot chocolate on a cold night, "Brooke remarked moments later as they strolled through Central Park with warm cups of hot chocolate in hand.

Ethan smiled as he nodded, "Yeah, I used to grab hot chocolate before heading to pick you up in Tree Hill."

Brooke burst into laughter as she remembered those days, "Uhuh...and it was already cold when you hand it to me."

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?" Ethan asked in puzzlement.

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know, guess I never really cared if the drink was still warm...not as long as it came from you."

Silence fell between the two as they continued to stroll along the park. After awhile, Ethan finally spoke up, "We were so good together back then."

Brooke nodded with a sly smile, "Yeah...it was fun."

Suddenly, Ethan stopped walking and faced Brooke. Taking a deep breath, he looked straight into her eyes, "Listen Brooke...about what I said awhile ago..."

"Don't say anything, Ethan. We can just tell ourselves it never happened," said Brooke as she interrupted him.

"But I don't 'wanna keep doing this!" exclaimed Ethan.

"Doing what?" asked Brooke, unsure if she actually wanted to know.

"Pretending...pretending that I didn't feel anything when I saw you in the flower shop...pretendingit was the right thing to dowhen Ileft...pretending that I'm notwishing it's you I'm marrying instead!" Ethan said firmly.

Brooke didn't know what to say. She withdrew her eyes from Ethan's and started to walk away, "It's getting late and we're both tired."

As she tried to pull away from him, Ethan suddenly pulled her arm. Before Brooke can do anything, she found herself unable to resist Ethan's lips on hers. As their lips met, they both realized how hungry they were for each other...how long they had waited for the moment to come. Brooke found herself surrendering to the passion she was feeling. She pulled him closer to her as Ethan put his arms around her waist. "I've wanted this for so long," Ethan whispered into Brooke's ear after awhile.

Brooke just smiled at him. She didn't want to say anything...anything that can ruin the moment. She knew she shouldn't have given in but for the moment, she doesn't want her mind to rule over her heart. She just wants the feelings she once had to re-emerge, those that sparked when an endearing college boy had suddenly walked into her typical high school life. Undoubtedly, she wanted to feel those feelings again...she wanted to feel in love...

_A/N: I hope you're still with me on this. Enjoy and pls let me know what you think._


	13. In the Realms of Illusion and Truth

Chapter 13: In the Realms of Illusion and Truth

Ethan looked out from the balcony. It was already 2'oclock in the morning, but New York was still very much alive. He stood in the darkness as he stared straight out. He was wearing nothing but his boxers, yet the coldness of the night did not seem to bother him at all. Everything still seemed so surreal, he thought to himself. What had happened in Central Park was still fresh in his mind. He kept playing the scene over and over again like some movie he cannot get enough of. He could not deny it...the feel of Brooke's lips on his felt good. In fact, he wasn't regretting anything. He just wished things weren't so complicated.

"You can't sleep, can you?" asked a voice in the darkness of the bedroom.

Ethan never bothered to turn. His eyes remained glued in the lights from the streets, "Not really."

"Who are you thinking about?" prompted the voice gently.

"You..." Ethan answered quietly.

Suddenly, Ethan felt a pair of gentle hands slipping around his waist from behind. It didn't take long before he felt some soft kisses on the back of his neck. "You don't have to lie to me..." the voice whispered as Ethan felt a trail of kisses on his back.

Ethan let out a soft chuckle as he turned his head around slightly, "I'm not lying."

"I know...I was just teasing," pointed the voice out.

Ethan smiled as he reached for the hands that were wrapped tightly around his waist. As he did, he turned around with a warm glow on his face. He held one hand up and kissed it softly, "I swear...I love you, Brooke."

Brooke just smiled, "Then come back to bed."

* * *

"Mommy, I want ice cream," Kyle said softly from the back seat of the car. 

Peyton laughed as she turned toward her son, "Okay sweetie, we'll get one after your doctor's appointment."

Peyton, Lucas and Kyle were out of their home early the next day. Lucas and Peyton had decided to take Kyle to an ophthalmologist before his upcoming birthday. Lucas said it will give him a chance to show off his glasses. Lucas laughed from the driver seat, "Ice cream early in the morning, my mom would have never tolerated that one."

Peyton giggled, "My mom never did too. She made me work for my ice cream cones. A finished homework earns me a cone, another one gets me a scoop and I would have to make one advance reading for the chocolate syrup."

"Mmm...sounds like fun!" Lucas remarked.

"Not really...I hated homework. When my mom was out, dad spoiled me rotten anyway. He'd give me all the ice cream I want." Peyton admitted as she fondly remembered her childhood years.

Lucas suddenly looked at her with a serious face, "No wonder you were focused on cheerleading...you'd be bulking up if you weren't dancing!"

Peyton hit his arm playfully, "And let me guess...you wouldn't even take a quick glance of a chubby me."

Lucas shook his head, "Oh, c'mon now...I thought you were still the most gorgeous woman I've ever met when you were pregnant with Kyle."

Peyton grinned as she leaned in to give Lucas a quick kiss, "Right answer. Keep talking like that and I might just give in to having baby no. 2."

Lucas looked at Kyle from the rearview mirror, "You hear that, Kyle. Your mom and I are getting you a baby brother!

Peyton suddenly turned to him with a puzzled face, "Who said it was going to be a boy?"

Lucas faced herwith a look of disbelief as they stop in front of a red light, "I thought we wanted two brothers...like me and Nate."

"First, Dan and Keith then, you and Nate...honestly, I'm 'kinda getting a little tired of the two-brother pattern. I think it's time to spice the Scott family tree up!" declared Peyton.

"You know, I can just make a U back to our place. We can settle this argument now, "suggested Lucas with a foolish expression on his face.

"Sounds tempting, but I think I'll pass...for our son's sake," Peyton answered as she watched Kyle from the corner of her eye.

* * *

Haley hummed to herself as she made a fresh pot of coffee. It was a normal day. She was off to the office and Nathan, to the gym. She poured a spoonful of pancake batter on the griddle before heading towards the fridge. She grabbed the half and half and the orange juice and settled it on the breakfast table. Seeing that one side of the pancakes were done, she sprinkled some fresh blueberries on it before flipping them over. "Perfect," she said to herself. 

She grabbed the bottles of maple and chocolate syrup from the counter and placed it on the table. She returned to the stove just in time to transfer the cooked pancakes into the two plates. Suddenly, she heard the sound of familiar footsteps heading towards the kitchen. "Right on time," she told herself as she sat on one end of their breakfast nook.

"Morning Hales," greeted Nathan as he joined her in the breakfast table.

Haley smiled at him as hebent down to kiss her on the forehead, "Looks like someone had a good sleep last night."

Nathan smiled as he poured himself some coffee, "Well...I had a good dream. We were on vacation and no one could reach us."

Haley grinned at the thought, "Why don't we do it then? Maybe that's what your dream's trying to tell us."

Nathan suddenly burst into laugher, "C'mon Hales, you know we live crazy lives nowadays. You and I can't be gone for a day without being tracked by anyone."

"That's why it's called a getaway, Nathan," Haley pointed out as she tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face.

Nathan just shrugged as he sliced through the pancakes and took a forkful, "You know our schedules wouldn't allow it, Haley. So, let's just drop it."

Nathan continued to eat his pancakes, not noticing that Haley had already dropped her fork on her plate. She only managed to take one bite. Suddenly, she had lost her appetite. Instead, all she could do was stare at Nathan who seemed to be unbothered by the conversation they had just shared. Having no idea what to do, Haley just stood up and put her plate on the sink, "Umm...I forgot I have a meeting today. I'll go ahead."

Nathan nodded as he looked up, "Okay...I'll see you later."

Haley nodded as she gave him a sly smile, "Yeah, I'll cook dinner tonight."

Nathan just nodded and returned to eating his pancakes while he read the morning paper, unaware that Haley's eyes were still on him.

Haley took one more glimpse of her boyfriend and was about to step out of the kitchen when she suddenly turned around to Nathan again, "Nate..."

Nathan looked up from the paper he was reading, "Yeah?"

"I love you," Haley quietly said before turning around again.

"Hales..." Nathan called out from the kitchen.

Haley suddenly stuck her out the kitchen door, "Hmm?"

Nathan let out a sigh before continuing, "I want a getaway with you...I really do. It's jus-"

"You don't have to explain Nate...see you," said Haley before heading for the door.

As she grabbed her coat, something bothered her inside. She didn't want to be a paranoid, but it seems that they're slipping away from each other. As she grabbed the door knob, she let out a sigh. _"What am I doing? Couples run hot and cold all time. Maybe we're just cold now...no biggie,"_ Haley remarked to herself as she walked out of their apartment.

* * *

Lucas, Peyton and Kyle were very near the doctor's office when suddenly, Peyton's phone rang. "Hello," Peyton said as she took the call. 

"Hey Peyt, how have you been?" greeted a familiar male voice on the other end of the line.

Peyton's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "Jake, we haven't heard from you in awhile! How are you and how's Jenny?" she asked, happy to have heard from a dear friend.

Jake chuckled from the other end, "Well...um, I actually called because of Jenny."

"Something wrong?" asked Peyton, suddenly looking quite worried.

"No, no...in fact, she's having breakfast as we speak," assured Jake as he smiled at Jenny who was eating a bowl of cereal.

"Oh...great, so what's up?" asked Peyton curiously.

Jake suddenly grabbed his phone and locked himself in another room. "You see, Jenny's having her birthday next week...the day before our Boston game. I was hoping if you guys could help me throw a birthday party for her."

Peyton's eyes lighted up at the thought of a kid's birthday party, "Oh yeah...I know Jenny's birthday was around this time. I just forgot the exact date. Well, Kyle's birthday is next week too. 'Wanna throw a party together?"

"Your boy and my girl...this will be awesome!" answered Jake enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, do you mind if we throw the party the day after the game. We can have something special for Jennythe day before the gamefirst, but the real party...we can have it the day after," Peyton suggested.

"Whatever works for you, Peyton. I owe you and Lucas one," said Jake as he smiled at the thought of having a party for his daughter.

"No problem, Jake. Besides, Lucas and I love to throw parties," added Peyton with a wink at Lucas who just turned to his wife with a disgusted face.

Jake just laughed, "Never thought of Lucas as the party man!"

Peyton smiled, "Nope, but he's learning to be. So, we'll see you and Jenny next week. Can't wish you good luck at the game coz' Lucas might strangle me here."

Jake chuckled as he found himself nodding," Yeah...I get that. See you Peyton and tell Luke I said hi."

Peyton nodded, "He says hi too. See you soon, bye."

"Looks like we got a party for two, huh?" commented Lucas as Peyton put her phone back inside her bag.

"Uhuh," answered Peyton with a look of excitement on her face.

"You do know I'm no good at doing parties, right?" asked Lucas with a worried face.

"Honey...I promise. All you have to do is show up," said Peyton as she leaned toward Lucas and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Lucas let out a sigh of relief, "Well, that's good to hear. I wanted to hang-out with the guys."

"Well actually..." added Peyton suddenly with a hint of nervousness on her face, "You're 'gonna have to man the grill."

Lucas suddenly looked at her as if he's about to whine, "C'mon Pey, why can't we let Tim do that?"

"You know Tim doesn't know anything about grilling. Last time he was in charge, we had to order Chinese after he well-charred the steak," Peyton reminded him.

After awhile, Lucas finally nodded to Peyton's delight, "Maybe Jake and I can take turns."

"Thanks, you're the best!" exclaimed Peyton. She knew everything was going to be perfect.

* * *

"Rise and shine, gorgeous! It's a beautiful morning!" whispered Brooke into Ethan's ear. 

Ethan smiled as he opened his eyes. Brooke was standing beside the bed with a tray in hand. On it was a tempting breakfast spread of chocolate croissants, muffins, bacon and sausages. Ethan looked at her in disbelief, "You cooked all that?"

Brooke chuckled softly, "No silly, there's this really good café near my place and I ordered everything while you were peacefully asleep. Did I tell you that I had a hard time taking off on you this morning? You were looking so sexy with your eyes closed that I just didn't want to leave the room."

Ethan gave her a flirty smile, "Well, how am I with my eyes open?"

Brooke thought for a moment, "Hmm, let's see...sexier!"

Ethan laughed as he pulled Brooke closer for a kiss, "Good answer."

As their faces pulled away, Ethan's face suddenly turned serious, "Damn, if only-"

All of a sudden, Brooke put a finger on Ethan's lips, "Don't say it...don't ruinthe moment."

Ethan smiled slyly as he nodded and kissed her once again, this time more intense, "I love you, Brooke."

Brooke smiled, "I love you too."

Ethan suddenly looked at her with a slightly troubled face, "Can we..."

"Get through this? I don't know," answered Brooke softly

The two remained in silence for awhile, as if both are in deep thought. After some time, Brooke spoke up, "Is this..."

"Right? It feels that way," admitted Ethan. He let out a sigh as he held Brooke's hand tightly.

Brooke could tell that Ethan is unsure as to where their relationship was going. She loved him, she was sure of that. Still, their future together remains unanswered. At some point, she felt quite hurt that Ethan couldn't give her the assurance she needed. _"I could have loved another man, but I keep coming back to you, "_Brooke told Ethan in her mind as she let her hand remained tightly in his.


	14. You Only See What You Want to See

Chapter 14: You Only See What You Want to See

"We're finally here," remarked Lucas as he grabbed a slot in the hospital's parking lot.

Peyton turned to the back seat to check on their son, "You feeling okay, sweetie? You've been so quiet back there."

Kyle only nodded with a sly smile, "I'm okay mommy."

"Well c'mon son, it's time to take the first step of becoming a man," declared Lucas all of a sudden.

Peyton turned to her husband in puzzlement, "An eye exam...for manhood?"

Lucas grinned sheepishly, "Umm...well...yeah, I suppose."

Peyton couldn't help but smile, "You know you can be quite pathetic...I don't even know why I married you."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he played along, "Well, let me remind you why, Mrs. Scott." Taking Peyton by surprise, Lucas suddenly grabbed her into his arms for a passionate kiss.

Peyton giggled as they pulled away, "Do you realize you can get in trouble if there's paparazzi in the parking lot right now?"

Lucas laughed, "Ah...the headlines, Lucas Scott was recently spotted making out with his wife in the parking lot of a New York hospital. Imagine what my mom would say..."

"Imagine the look on Kyle's doctor's face when he finds out the reason while we're running late for our son's appointment!" added Peyton.

Lucas simply nodded, "Well, you got a point there. Let's not shock him and the rest of America..." Unlocking the doors, Lucas turned to his wife, "Shall we?"

* * *

Jake studied the stuff lying on the bed. There was a pile of clothes, a couple of towels and some of Jenny's books. He was packing up for New York. Suddenly, Jenny walked in, "Looks like we're all set to go, dad." 

Jake turned to her and nodded, "Yeah...looks like. By any chance, sweetie, can you reduce your clothes by half? It seems to me that we're taking your whole closet along."

Jenny just smiled as she bit her lip, "Oh c'mon daddy, I can't decide which one I want to wear yet so I decided to just take everything with me."

Suddenly, Jake noticed something from Jenny's clothes. He picked it up and gave Jenny and questioning face, "What are you bringing a skimpy bikini for? I don't recall telling you that we're having pool parties."

Jenny let out a sigh, "Dad, I'll be hanging out with Aunts Peyton, Brooke and Haley. They're like the ultimate party queens. I'm sure I'll find use for that while we're there."

"Not when I'm with you, you won't," said Jake firmly to Jenny's dismay.

"What's the big deal with the bikini?" asked Jenny in a slightly whining tone.

"The big deal is I don't want anyone else to see my daughter almost naked," pointed Jake out authoritatively.

"What about I'll wear something over it?" suggested Jenny pleadingly.

"You will wear something over this...a sweat suit!" answered Jake firmly.

"You know, mommy said she wore bikinis all the time when she was my age," Jenny prompted.

Jake simply threw his hands up, "Well...that was your mom. Her dad might have been okay with that, but I'm not. So, either you wear something really long over this bikini or this isn't going to New York with you."

Jenny simply let out a frustrated sigh, "Okay...I'll just not take it along."

Jenny grabbed the bikini from her father. She was making her way out of the room when she heard her father calling her again, "Jenny, I think you forgot something."

Jenny couldn't help but let out another sigh as she faced her dad. Jake held up the equally skimpy top that pairs with the bikini, "I believe this isn't going to be making the NY trip too."

Jenny frowned as she grabbed the piece from her dad's hand, "Fine...I'll bring these back to my closet."

After Jenny stepped out, Jake continued to pack up as a hint of guilt started to creep into his soul, _"Was I a little too harsh on her?"_ Before he could answer the question, he heard a knock from the front door.

Jake was surprised upon seeing who suddenly dropped by, "Nikki...what a surprise. I didn't think you'd be stopping by."

Nikki just smiled, "Is it just me or have your forgotten that our daughter's birthday is coming up soon? I wanted to plan something special for her. I thought we could go out to dinner and then check out that carnival she's always loved."

Jake's face suddenly looked bothered, "Oh...I don't think we can do that. Actually, I have a game coming up in New York and...I'm taking Jenny along. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner...there's so many things going on and I've been really occupied lately."

"Occupied with Theresa?" Nikki suddenly remarked. After awhile she looked down with a hint of guilt on her face, "I'm sorry, Jake...I didn't mean to-"

"There's nothing going on with me and Theresa, Nikki. In fact, I think she just dumped me," admitted Jake with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh...I'm sorry things didn't turn out good for you guys..."said Nikki as they suddenly felt uneasy towards each other.

After awhile, Jake waved a dismissive hand at Nikki, "Hey, things happen for a reason, right? Listen...I know this is really sudden, but I would really love it...and I'm sure Jenny would be thrilled too...if you meet us in New York on her birthday. Peyton's throwing a party for her son and Jenny. It would be fun."

Nikki nodded with a grateful smile, "Umm...that sounds great. Well...maybe I can make a short trip to NY. I can stay with my brother anyway."

Jake nodded, "Great, so I guess we'll see you there. Oh...do you want to come in for awhile...see Jenny?"

Nikki let out a soft laugh, "That's okay. I'll just catch up with her on her birthday. I've got to go anyway. I have an appointment at the university."

Jake just shrugged, "You know...I could have used your help awhile ago when she insisted on bringing a skimpy bikini along to NY."

Nikki suddenly burst into laughter, "And I bet you said no. You always checked out what I was wearing when we were still together."

Jake smiled at the memory, "Yeah and you always ended up wearing something skimpy anyway."

"How can you ever understand that women like to wear something flattering all the time?" pointed Nikki out.

"Maybe I never will, but I'm sure that my daughter isn't out looking for flattery right now," said Jake firmly.

Nikki couldn't help but laugh, "Jake...you never changed. You know, Jenny's lucky to have such a protective father like you."

Jake smiled gratefully, "Thanks...she's also lucky to have a mother with good clothing taste...the skimpy bikini came from you, am I right?"

Nikki nodded slowly, "Yep, I'm the guilty party...I just thought it would look so adorable on her."

Jake let out a soft laugh, "You're right, it does look good on her...apparently, the young guys in this part of Boston notice that too."

They shared a laugh for sometime. Suddenly, Nikki looked at her watch, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I can't keep the dean waiting."

Jake nodded understandingly, "Alright...well, guess I'll see you again soon."

Nikki nodded with a smile, "Yeah...Nikki's birthday, I'm there." With that, she turned around and started to make her way to the elevator.

"I'll call you with the details," Jake called out from his front door.

Nikki turned around to face him with another smile, "I know you will. See you, Jake." With that, she stepped in the elevator and was gone.

* * *

"So, you go in first and I'll wait 5 minutes before I join you guys," said Ethan firmly. 

Brooke just shrugged her shoulders, "Is this really necessary? I mean, we could just say that we ran into each other in the parking lot or something."

Ethan thought for a moment, "I guess we could do that too."

Suddenly, Brooke held his hand tightly in hers, "Are you scared?"

Ethan faced her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Scared of what?"

"That she'll find out...about us," Brooke pointed out as she bit her lip.

Ethan let out a sigh as he drew her face closer to his for a kiss, "I'm not scared...I just wish things weren't this...complicated."

"Me too," Brooke said with a sly smile.

Brooke and Ethan continued to hold hands as they remained in silence for quite some time. "You know, we can go to hell for this," Brooke suddenly blurted out after awhile.

Ethan couldn't help but laugh, "We could, but if I go there with you, I don't think it would be so bad."

Brooke smiled herself, "Nah...maybe a trip to the confessional would change our fate."

Ethan just shrugged, "I think I've ran out of confessions though. I mean, I've already admitted that I love you."

Brooke grinned as she kissed him once more, "I love you too."

Ethan looked out his window as he thought for a moment. Suddenly, he turned back to Brooke with gleaming eyes, "Why don't we get out of here? We can run away from all this. We can have a small wedding, start a family and no one else needs to know."

Brooke just looked at Ethan as if he had really lost his mind, "What about our jobs, Ethan? What about your family's company?"

Ethan held Brooke's hands tightly in his, "What about it? I know a lot of people in my family who's dying to take my position. Hey, maybe we can start a wedding planning agency somewhere else...together. We don't have to face them, Brooke. Run away with me."

Brooke shook her head sadly, "We both know running away won't do us much good, Ethan. We've got to face things. We both have to face Maria."

"I'm not sure...if I can do that," Ethan said firmly.

Brooke looked at him in puzzlement, "Why can't you? She's not putting a gun to your head?"

Ethan let out a heavy sigh as he looked sadly into Brooke's eyes, "She's pregnant, Brooke. Maria's carrying my child."

Upon hearing this, Brooke could feel tears swelling in her eyes, "And you're telling me this after sleeping with me?" Brooke found herself shaking her head in disgust, "I can't believe you got me again! The moment I've already sent Maria walking down the aisle, I will never see or speak to you for the rest of our lives!" With that, Brooke got out of the car and slammed the passenger door shut.

Brooke hastily made her way to the café where Maria was waiting. As she did, she brushed the tears from her cheeks as she tried to calm herself down. "_Love has a way of biting me in the ass and I'm the loser who always falls for it_," she remarked to herself.

As she walked in the café, she caught sight of Maria who spotted her too. Maria waved at her and she waved back while trying to muster a smile. Brooke took a deep breath as she made her way to Maria's table. "You can do this, Brooke. You 'gotta smile even when your heart is broken," she discreetly muttered under her breath as she pushed away her memory of the moment she had just shared with Ethan in his car.

* * *

"Hales, what are you doing here?" asked Nathan puzzlingly when he found his girlfriend by the bleachers in the gym. 

Haley smiled as held up a paper bag, "I thought we could share a sandwich." She handed him the brown paper bag, which Nathan gratefully took.

"It's uh...turkey breast with Swiss cheese, mustard and ketchup," Haley added before taking a bite into her own.

Nathan smiled as he sat down beside her, "Wow...I didn't know my girlfriend makes sandwich calls to the gym now."

Haley just shrugged, "Well, I have to be honest...the idea of leaving you with a bunch of cheerleaders made me wince."

Nathan suddenly chuckled, "Look, this is not high school. For God's sakes, Hales, we're living together now!"

Haley slyly smiled, "I know...it's just that...do you think we're...okay, Nate?"

Nathan looked at her with some confusion, "What do you mean? Of course we are, Hales. I mean, we're not yelling at each other."

Haley slowly nodded with a smile, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, Nathan leaned closer to her ear, "Plus, we make out good too."

Haley could help but giggle as she faced him, "Come here." Without concern for who might be watching, Haley pulled Nathan's face closer to her for a long passionate kiss.

"Hmm...yeah, we're alright," Haley finally remarked as they pulled away after awhile.

Nathan just smiled, "Look...don't think so much about what Dim says. He's not thinking most of the time anyway."

Haley just nodded with a smile, "Okay...It's just that this morning...nothing, forget that...I love you, Nathan."

Nathan smiled warmly at her, "I love you too, Hales...always."

* * *

"I don't get it. What's taking an eye exam so long?" wondered Peyton out loud as she remained seated beside her husband. 

Peyton rested her head on Lucas' chest as he stroked her curly blond hair, "I have no idea, Pey. Maybe Kyle's keeping them too entertained so they're doing work pretty slowly."

Peyton looked up all of a sudden, "Think something's wrong?"

Lucas looked straight into her wife's eyes, "No, I think everything's okay...everything will be fine, Pey." With that, Lucas kissed her on the forehead as he found himself wondering if everything really is alright...

_A/N: I hope you're still with me on this one. I know it's taken quite some time for me to upload coz' I've been working with a lot of things at the same time right now. Just the same, I 'wanna give my all in writing the remaining chapters of this fic so it's really taking time. Your short notes have been really encouraging. It keeps the story going in my head even when I'm working on something else. I hope you don't get tired of this and you still enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it. Till next chapter, enjoy!_


End file.
